Il grande Piano Di Albus Silente
by mimi-snape-ita
Summary: Ciao! questa è una FF su Harry Potter ( ma va?), ambientata durante il settimo anno di scuola di Hermione. Gli eventi sono post DH, ossia dopo "I doni della Morte". Alcuni personaggi sono ancora vivi e nella FF viene spiegato come hanno fatto...che dire..è una Severus/Hermione, i personaggi sono un po' OOC...ehm..uhm..beh, leggete e ditemi cosa ne pensate! ps: che intro tremenda


**1) GRANDI PIANI E ORECCHIE DA GATTO**

"Trovato!"

Silente balzò in piedi, rovesciando lo sgabello, gli occhi leggermente annebbiati e non per la tarda, tardissima età, ma per la scandalosa quantità di whiskey incendiario che aveva ingurgitato nelle ultime ore. Severus lo agguantò per la manica, evitando che il Preside finisse lungo disteso sul pavimento poco igienico della Testa di Porco. Aberforth ridacchiava sotto i baffi mentre con uno straccio che aveva visto tempi migliori asciugava un bicchiere sbeccato.

"Trovato!" ripeté Silente dopo aver ritrovato l'equilibrio. Severus sospirò: "Di cosa stai parlando Albus?". L'anziano mago ignorò il tono rassegnato del suo relativamente giovane amico e, lisciandosi la lunga barba bianca, annunciò con aria solenne il suo Formidabile Piano: "Granger e Malfoy"

"Granger e Malfoy?". Severus era un tantino confuso."Esatto. Granger e Malfoy", ripeté Silente, estremamente compiaciuto della propria intelligenza."Sì, Albus, ma Granger e Malfoy cosa?" esclamò un'esasperatissimo Severus."E' ovvio- ribatté il Preside un po' deluso dalla lentezza di comprendonio del professore di Pozioni " una coppia. Grifondoro e Serpeverde. Non è fantastico?Prendi la Grifondoro-che-ha-salvato-il-mondo e il Serpeverde-che-si-è-pentito, li metti insieme et voilà! Avremo finalmente la pace tra le case!". Detto questo afferrò il bicchiere che Aberforth aveva appena riempito e lo scolò tutto d'un fiato brindando a sé stesso, quindi prese il mantello, salutò Aberforth e si avviò barcollando verso Hogwarts, seguito da un silenzioso Severus Piton.

Severus guardava Silente con un'espressione indecifrabile mentre percorrevano il lungo ponte che separava Hogwarts da Hogsmade. Chiunque l'avesse visto in quel momento non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare la tempesta di pensieri che imperversava nella sua testa. Ma Severus era fatto così. Non permetteva mai che le sue emozioni trasparissero. Solo una volta raggiunto il proprio ufficio ed essersi assicurato che non ci fosse nessuno nelle vicinanze, si lasciò andare ad un'imprecazione piena di frustrazione. Si lasciò cadere su di una grossa poltrona dietro alla scrivania, sbottonandosi il colletto mentre cercava di mettere ordine nei propri pensieri. La Granger insieme a Malfoy. Scosse la testa. Ma come diavolo aveva fatto Albus a saltarsene fuori con un'idea tanto assurda! Quei due non si sopportavano. Nonostante fossero ormai al settimo anno non facevano che beccarsi ogni volta che ne avevano l'occasione.

_Chi disprezza compra._

Severus sventolò mollemente una mano nell'aria, come a voler scacciare fisicamente quel pensiero. La Granger non avrebbe mai accettato il giovane Malfoy. Era troppo Grifondoro per farlo. Troppo intelligente. Troppo bella.

No, _questo_ era troppo!

Sia alzò con decisione. Altro che Albus, era lui che aveva perso completamente la testa a causa di quel maledetto whisky incendiario. Con passo di marcia si diresse verso la scala nascosta in una nicchia, impaziente di andare a dormire e dimenticare tutta la faccenda. Era quasi a metà scala quando qualcuno bussò. Chi diavolo poteva essere a quell'ora? Scese di nuovo le scale, irritato come non mai e pronto a sfogare la propria ira sul povero idiota che aveva pensato di poter permettersi di disturbarlo. Prese un bel respiro e spalancò la porta, pronto a inveire contro il malcapitato..ma le parole gli morirono in gola. Davanti alla porta c'era Hermione Granger avvolta in un lungo mantello, gli occhi bassi e i capelli seminascosti da un cappello. Severus si ricompose immediatamente e con la sua solita freddezza si rivolse alla ragazza: " Signorina Granger, sono veramente colpito. Che cosa ci fa la nostra piccola, saccente Caposcuola in giro a quest'ora? Forse la signorina crede che l'essere Caposcuola la dispensi dall'attenersi a regolette da nulla come il coprifuoco o.." si interruppe. La Granger aveva alzato gli occhi da terra. Erano pieni di lacrime. "Mi..mi manda Madama Chips. Ho bisogno di una pozione.". Ah, bene. Era rimasto molto, troppo spiazzato da quegli occhi lucidi e sentendo parlare di pozioni si ritrovò di nuovo su un terreno sicuro, dove lui era il Principe. Si fece da parte e con un gesto perentorio le fece segno di entrare.

La ragazza stava al centro della stanza, torcendosi le mani, gli occhi fissi su di esse.

"Allora?" le chiese lui mettendo tutto il suo disappunto in quell'unica parola.

La Granger sussultò appena e, sospirando iniziò a spiegare:

" Ecco..questa mattina ho bevuto come al solito un bel bicchiere di succo di zucca e.." Severus alzò gli occhi al cielo, che cosa poteva importare a lui delle abitudini mattutini della Granger e comunque già lo sapeva che la mattina prendeva succo di zucca e mezzo toast imburrato con marmellata di fragole._ Lo sapeva?_

".. e mi sono spuntate queste.." eh? Di che diamine stava parlando quella ragazzina? Oh. Ecco di cosa. Si era tolta il cappellino e il mantello. Tra i lunghi capelli ricci spuntavano due bizzarre orecchie da gatto, con tanto di ciuffettini di pelo sulle punte. Un guizzo distolse l'attenzione di Severus dalle orecchie. Una lunga coda spuntava da dietro alle gambe della ragazza, muovendosi nervosamente a destra e a sinistra.

**2) L'ANTIDOTO**

Severus fissava la ragazza senza espressione ma dentro di sé era piuttosto agitato. Non riusciva a capire come si era arrivati dalla descrizione della colazione della grifondoro alle orecchie da gatto. Davvero non c'era nesso logico. Eppure lei sicuramente glie lo aveva spiegato ma a quanto pareva il suo cervello annebbiato dal whisky si era perso dietro pensieri al sapore di fragola e zucca. Si concentrò.- _Dunque: succo di zucca e toast.. no, i toast non centrano. Quindi il succo di zucca. Lo beve lentamente, a piccoli sorsi mentre ripassa le lezioni. NO, questo non è rilevante. Succo di zucca pozione..Parkinson. mi pare di aver sentito quel nome. Parkinson e pozione. Scherzo. Tutto chiaro, la Parkinson ha cercato di fare uno scherzo con una pozione nel succo di zucca!_"-. La Granger, forse a disagio per il silenzio del professore riprese a parlare: " Io..io ho provato tutto il giorno con tutti i contro incantesimi a cui sono riuscita a pensare.. ho chiesto a Harry di controllare nei libri della biblioteca ma non ha trovato nulla. Allora sono andata da Madama Chips ma neanche lei ha saputo aiutarmi. E così..beh, eccomi qui.". Continuava a torcersi le mani, le orecchie da gatto specchio delle sue emozioni erano abbassate. Severus scrollò le spalle: " Immagino che non sia possibile reperire un po' del succo di zucca che hai bevuto questa mattina..". Neanche a dirlo la piccola so-tutto-io si illuminò e cominciò a frugare nella voluminosa borsa posata a terra. Ne estrasse una piccola fiala con qualche goccia di un liquido arancione piuttosto denso. Severus lo prese delicatamente tra le dita, studiandolo pensieroso: " Signorina Granger, conservi sempre un campione di ciò che bevi o mangi? Temi forse di venire avvelenata? Io non credo che tu sia _così_ importante" con la coda dell'occhio Severus la vide arrossire violentemente mentre farfugliava qualcosa a proposito di strani sapori che aveva avvertito nel berlo a colazione. Le scoccò un'occhiata di disapprovazione. Benedetta ragazza! Continuare a bere il succo di zucca nonostante avesse avvertito che qualcosa non andava. Forse era troppo concentrata sul grosso libro di Aritmanzia per accorgersene. _E come mai lui SAPEVA che quella mattina stava studiando Aritmanzia? Forse perché quando è concentrata sui calcoli di Aritmanzia aggrotta sempre le sopracciglia in quel modo_.. Severus Piton si accigliò. Ma che diavolo stava succedendo? Si ripromise che mai più, per nessuna ragione al mondo avrebbe toccato di nuovo quell'intruglio diabolico che era il whisky incendiario. A costo di cruciarsi da solo. Decise di concentrarsi sul problema della pozione per liberarsi il più in fretta possibile della Granger. "Siediti", le disse indicando vagamente una poltroncina verde nell'angolo. Sul viso della Grifondoro apparve un'espressione un po' sconcertata. Guardò la poltrona e poi di nuovo il professore, ma questi era sparito dietro ad una piccola porta che dava sulla sua famosa dispensa. Quando lui ritornò le gettò un'occhiata e gli sfuggì una specie di grugnito quando la vide accoccolata su un fianco invece che compostamente seduta come si era aspettato. Il suo sguardo gelido la trafisse e lei mormorò con un mezzo sorriso, arrossendo imbarazzata: " La coda..non posso sedermi senza schiacciarla..". Severus si voltò di scatto e si diresse al tavolo degli esperimenti. Se la Grifondoro avesse visto la sua espressione sarebbe rimasta shoccata per il resto della sua vita. Severus Piton, il pozionista più esperto dell'intero Regno Unito, il grande conoscitore della Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, colui che aveva salvato Albus-Percival-eccetera-Silente da morte certa a costo della propria vita tradendo il Signore oscuro era capitolato di fronte ad una sciocca ragazzina che era riuscita a farsi trasformare in mezzo gatto e che ora si lamentava di non potersi sedere. In parole semplice gli aveva fatto venire voglia di ridere. A lui. A LUI! Si ricompose subito, cercando di analizzare la sostanza che si trovava nella fialetta:

" Reagisce alla pietra di luna.."

_Avrebbe scritto al ministero per far dichiarare fuori legge quello stupido liquore_.

"..odore leggermente acidulo, probabilmente dato dalle foglie di stella di mare"

_Anzi, avrebbe scritto al ministero chiedendo di dichiarare fuori legge QUALSIASI liquore._

" .. si rilevano tracce di erba gatta.."

_Meglio pensare in grande: una legge che avrebbe fatto chiudere tutti i pub del Regno Unito, a costo di una rivolta da parte degli irlandesi._

" ..colore leggermente alterato, tende più al rosso fulvo che all'arancione.."

_Quella ragazzina alzava mai gli occhi dal libro?come poteva non essersi accorta del colore?_

" .. note di sottofondo al miele.."

_No, ogni tanto li alza gli occhi. Hanno il colore bruno del miele d'acacia_

".. consistenza piuttosto densa.."

_Miele d'acacia guardato contro sole. Migliaia di riflessi ambrati._

".. aggiungendo della polvere di corno di troll il succo di zucca evapora. Rimane sul fondo un pelo di gatto mannaro." .

Severus si girò trionfante. Sapeva la causa e aveva l'antidoto. Il suo cuore perse un colpo. La ragazzina Grifondoro si era addormentata, probabilmente esausta dopo aver passato l'intera giornata a provare contro fatture. Severus continuò a guardarla e si rese conto che in effetti non era più una ragazzina. Se la ricordava bene quando era arrivata al primo anno. Era l'unica tra tutti quei bambini che in effetti sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Per questo se la ricordava. Tra tutti gli sguardi smarriti e meravigliati quello della giovane nata Babbana era l'unico che trasmetteva soddisfazione, come se le sue aspettative fossero state confermate. Gli aveva ricordato come si era sentito lui quando era arrivato la prima volta ad Hogwarts, felicemente consapevole di ciò a cui andava in contro. Ma ora Hermione era cresciuta e, nonostante le assurde sembianze da gatta alle quali sembrava abbonata *, doveva ammettere che era cresciuta decisamente bene.

**3) INSONNIA E CONSIDERAZIONI**

Severus guardò la figura accoccolata sulla poltrona appoggiandosi alla scrivania, stringendone il bordo con forza, fino a farsi venire le nocche bianche. Malfoy e Granger. Granger e Malfoy. La sola idea lo repelleva. Diavolo di un Silente. Lui e le sue idee balzane. Sospirò, passandosi la mano tra i lunghi capelli corvini. Estrasse la bacchetta e, accompagnandosi con un fluido movimento del polso mormorò "Levicorpus". La piccola Grifondoro si sollevò dolcemente dalla poltrona ancora profondamente addormentata e lui la fece levitare fino al divanetto, depositandola cautamente sulla morbida stoffa verde. Severus recuperò il mantello della ragazza dalla poltrona e glie lo stese addosso, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla. Poi avvicinò il piccolo tavolino che stava nell'angolo e lo posizionò di fianco alla testa della ragazza. Ci appoggiò sopra la boccetta con l'antidoto e tornò alla scrivania. Scrisse due righe frettolose su di foglietto di pergamena, lo posò accanto alla boccetta e, senza concedersi un altro sguardo, si rintanò nella sua stanza.

Una volta al sicuro iniziò stancamente a spogliarsi. Ripiegò con cura gli abiti e li depose sulla panca davanti alla finestra. Poi si infilò nel letto e attese che il sonno lo cogliesse. Ma questi non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrivare. Severus si rigirava nel letto da una mezzora buona quando decise di abbandonare ogni speranza. Irritato con se stesso buttò da parte le coperte, si infilò la veste da camera con gesti nervosi e scese nel laboratorio alla ricerca della pozione _dolce sonno_. Facendo attenzione a non fare rumore si intrufolò nella dispensa, dove, con grandissimo disappunto, si rese conto che la pozione era finita. Raccattò con rabbia gli ingredienti per prepararne una nuova e iniziò a lavorare in silenzio. Di tanto in tanto alzava lo sguardo verso il divano. Hermione non si era mossa molto durante il sonno. Aveva solo allungato una gamba che ora spuntava dal mantello. Una lunga gamba. Una lunga e _ben tornita_ gamba. Accigliato da quell'osservazione tornò a concentrarsi sulla pozione, ma dopo pochi attimi il suo sguardo era tornato verso i divano. – oh avanti, non è questa grande bellezza in fondo, con quelle ridicole orecchie!- disse a se stesso, sempre più irritato. Oh, se avesse potuto strapazzare un qualsiasi studentello per sfogare la sua frustrazione! Un ghigno apparve sul volto pallido dell'insegnante di pozioni più temuto della storia di Hogwarts. Era bravo in quello. Sapeva esattamente come terrorizzare i propri alunni. Specialmente quelli del primo e dell'ultimo anno. Con i primini era facile. Erano così piccoli! Bastava un nulla per farli sciogliere in lacrime. Con quelli dell'ultimo invece era un gioco diverso. Gli piaceva renderli nervosi. Sapeva perfettamente che superare gli esami della sua materia a fine anno era indispensabile per le carriere che quei ragazzini avevano scelto. E lui godeva nel metterli in imbarazzo. Naturalmente sapeva che i sette ragazzi del settimo anno che seguivano il suo corso erano piuttosto portati, lui non avrebbe mai sprecato il suo tempo con chi non ne fosse degno. Però si divertiva lo stesso. D'altra parte non aveva mai bocciato nessuno dell'ultimo anno, ma gli studenti sembravano non accorgersene e lui poteva continuare con il suo regno del terrore. Il ghigno si allargò sul suo viso mentre pensava con gusto alla lezione di due giorni prima. Zabini aveva dimenticato di girare una volta in senso orario la pozione del veritaserum prima di aggiungere la radice di aconito e lui si era prodigato in una serie di commenti caustici sulla dubbia intelligenza del ragazzo,tanto che questi aveva stretto la mascella talmente forte per costringersi a non rispondere a tono che si erano sentiti i denti scricchiolare. Assolutamente sublime. Non aveva nulla contro Zabini, in fondo era uno studente della sua Casa, ma a volte quel suo atteggiamento così altezzoso lo indisponeva. E poi aveva volontariamente rovesciato addosso alla Granger del succo di fagioli sopoforosi, macchiandole irrimediabilmente la divisa. Severus si bloccò mentre tagliuzzava i rametti di lavanda. Aveva messo in imbarazzo Zabini perché aveva fatto un dispetto alla Granger? No, non era assolutamente possibile. Semplicemente non tollerava che nella sua aula si pensasse ad altro che non fossero le sue amate pozioni. _Però lui ci pensava, ad altro_. E quel " altro" aveva appena borbottato qualcosa nel sonno. Severus si irrigidì. Ma che diavolo stava succedendo? Ormai la scusa del whisky incendiario non reggeva più. Erano passate ore da quando aveva bevuto quei due bicchierini che Aberforth gli aveva messo davanti e l'effetto era scemato. No avvero, non poteva essere quello. Ma allora cosa? Abbassò lo sguardo, la fronte corrugata. Ma certo, la pozione.. era solo stanco. Era stata una lunghissima giornata e aveva davvero, _davvero_ bisogno di una sana dormita. Aggiunse l'ultimo ingrediente e si rassegnò ad aspettare. Ci volevano altri quaranta minuti perché la pozione fosse pronta e lui non poteva allontanarsi dal laboratorio dato che c'era pur sempre una remotissima possibilità che l'intero calderone esplodesse. Sarebbe stato davvero seccante dover risistemare tutto in quel caso. Si sedette alla scrivania vicino al bancone da laboratorio e decise di correggere qualche tema che aveva assegnato a quelli del secondo anno. Il primo era di un tale Kevin Craven. Tentò di ricordarsi chi diavolo fosse costui, ma quando vide che la pergamena recava il simbolo di Tassorosso decise che non era importante saperlo. Sicuramente era uno dei soliti placidoni che quella casa sfornava in continuazione. Sogghignò. I tassorosso non erano intelligenti come quelli di Corvonero, non erano astuti come i serpeverde e nemmeno coraggiosi – e qui il professore fece una piccola smorfia di disgusto- come i grifondoro. Grifondoro. Lo sguardo si spostò dal tema dell'ignoto- e destinato a restare tale- Kevin alla grifondoro sul suo divano. Ma perché non l'aveva svegliata in malo modo e buttata fuori dai sotterranei con la sua pozione? Una piccola ondata di panico lo travolse. E se..ma no, non poteva essere. Non poteva certo essersi rammollito! Scacciò il pensiero rapidamente e represse il panico tornando nel suo consueto e confortevole stato di freddezza. Decise che per quel gesto scellerato poteva ancora dare la colpa al maledetto liquore. Era effettivamente un po' annebbiato quando quella fastidiosa ragazza gli si era presentata davanti. Niente di più. Cercò di tornare al tema ma la ragazza si mosse nel sonno e il mantello scivolò dal divano. Per la barba di Merlino, quella ragazza non sapeva nemmeno _dormire_ in modo appropriato! E nemmeno vestirsi. Aveva il cravattino storto, il cardigan spiegazzato e la gonna.. buon dio! Severus represse un gemito di disapprovazione. La gonna della Granger era arrotolata su un fianco, mettendo in mostra parecchi centimetri di pelle, ben più di quanti Severus avesse intenzione di vedere. Ora tutta la lunga gamba _ben tornita_ della ragazza faceva mostra di sé. Si alzò di scatto e corse a recuperare il mantello e glie lo buttò addosso senza troppe cerimonie. La ragazza protestò debolmente ancora immersa nel sonno, aggrottando le sopracciglia in una buffa espressione contrariata. Poi con un gesto del braccio si liberò di nuovo del mantello che tornò ad afflosciarsi per terra. Severus si rese conto che nella stanza faceva molto caldo. Era settembre, un settembre insolitamente caldo per il clima scozzese e la pozione che sobbolliva nel calderone rendeva l'ambiente umido. E quell'insopportabile ragazzina indossava il cardigan. Il cardigan! Ma si poteva essere più idioti? Nessuno indossava la divisa completa con quel caldo! Ma lei era miss perfettina Caposcuola e sembrava quasi fosse una crociata far indossare le divise in maniera appropriata. Certo, se si fosse vista in quel momento si sarebbe cruciata all'istante per l'imbarazzo. Severus sogghignò al pensiero. Poi si rese conto che non poteva stare nella stessa stanza con lei in quelle condizioni e per di più con lui coperto solo dalla lunga vestaglia di seta. Se si fosse svegliata avrebbe assistito ad una scena isterica che onestamente non aveva luogo di essere, ma si costrinse ad ammettere che la scena era un tantino ambigua. Soprattutto per la pozione di dolce sonno nel calderone. Sembrava una cosa molto sconveniente. Fece apparire dal nulla una specie di tendaggio attorno al divano, dopodiché applicò all'interno dello stesso un incantesimo rinfrescante e tornò sbuffando alla pozione. Poteva pensarci prima. La clessidra segnava ancora venti minuti circa alla fine della preparazione per cui tornò ai suoi temi. Trovò che concentrarsi senza avere costantemente sotto gli occhi la ragazza gatto era molto più semplice. Mezzora dopo era finalmente nel suo letto, immerso in un delizioso sonno senza sogni.

**4) RISVEGLI**

Hermione si svegliò un po' intontita. Si trovava immersa in una fresca penombra verde. Con i vestiti del giorno prima tutti stropicciati. Si stiracchiò pensosa. Si trovava su di un bel divano un po' logoro rivestito di seta verde, circondata da tende dello stesso colore. Si grattò la testa e si ricordò tutto. Pansy, il succo di zucca, le orecchie e la coda.. Piton che le preparava la pozione e che a momenti si strozzava per evitare di ridere quando gli aveva fatto notare che non poteva stare seduta per via della coda. Si doveva essere addormentata. Però era sicura che si trovasse sulla poltrona, non sul divano. Forse Piton..il Professor Piton l'aveva spostata in braccio? Ma no sciocca! Lui era un mago, doveva aver usato il levicorpus. Si guardò intorno e notò la boccetta appoggiata sul tavolino. Accanto ad essa un pezzetto di pergamena scribacchiato. Si sentì un o' come Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie immersa in quella luce verde, un po' surreale ma molto piacevole. Ridacchiò all'idea e prese il bigliettino:

"_Bere prima di colazione._

_S.P._

_ps: 5 punti in meno a Grifondoro per essere fuori dal dormitorio dopo il coprifuoco"_

Hermione fece una smorfia. Tipico di Piton. Rimise il foglio sul tavolino e prese la boccetta. Il liquido al suo interno era di un bel colore rosato, con delicate venature argentee che turbinarono quando tolse il tappo. Odorava di fragole, con un sottofondo leggermente amarognolo. Si rese conto che la parte rosata era effettivamente succo di fragola e che solo le venature argentee costituivano la pozione. Probabilmente il professore lo aveva aggiunto per mitigare il sapore dell'antidono. Era un gesto insolitamente cortese da parte i Piton. Hermione fece spallucce e bevve tutto d'un fiato. Poi con un incantesimo gratta e netta ripulì la boccetta. Si alzò, riassettandosi alla belle e meglio i vestiti, recuperò la bacchetta e con un evanesco fece sparire le tende. Si avvicinò alla scrivania e scrisse qualche riga di ringraziamento sul retro del pezzo di pergamena, sforzandosi di non aggiungere un ps di insulto per i 5 punti tolti. Dopodiché in punta di piedi abbandonò lo studio, dirigendosi verso il dormitorio.

Il mattino dopo Severus si svegliò molto riposato, quasi di buon umore. Dopo essersi concesso una breve doccia indossò una palandrana nera di cotone sopra ad una camicia leggera di lino e a dei pantaloni sempre neri. Indossò le scarpe e scese nel laboratorio. Notò subito che la sua ospite era sparita. Aveva rimesso il tavolino nella posizione originaria e fatto sparir le tende. La fialetta che aveva contenuto l'antidoto era stata pulita e appoggiata sulla scrivania, insieme al biglietto con le istruzioni che lui stesso aveva scritto qualche ora prima. Fece per buttarlo quando si accorse che sul retro c'era scritto qualcosa. Inarcando il sopracciglio lesse: _" Grazie per la pozione, per le tende e per l'incantesimo rinfrescante. Hermione Granger". _Severus fissava il biglietto con stupore. Non capitava spesso che gli studenti lo ringraziassero. Quasi mai in effetti. L'ultima volta era stato Potter, quando era andato a trovarlo al San Mungo dove aveva passato tre lunghe settimane lottando contro le ferite di Nagini. Non si erano detti molto quel giorno per quello che sembrava un tacito accordo. D'altra parte sarebbe stato davvero imbarazzante parlare di ciò che il ragazzo aveva visto nel pensatoio. Semplicemente Potter lo aveva ringraziato e gli aveva fatto calorosi auguri di pronta guarigione. Lui aveva accettato il grazie e poi erano stati in silenzio per qualche minuto. Stranamente non c'era stato imbarazzo in quei minuti di silenzio ma forse una profonda comprensione da parte di entrambi. Poi Potter se ne era andato. Ma era tornato altre volte senza un preciso motivo e avevano parlato. Di tutto e di niente, ma mai di Lily. Mai del suo passato. Mai del loro passato. Severus non sapeva cosa pensare di qui momenti con Potter, ma si era stupito di come si trovasse a suo agio con quel ragazzino. Forse Silente aveva ragione. Forse Harry Potter assomigliava molto più a sua madre che a suo padre.

Severus si riscosse da qui pensieri. Infilò il bigliettino nel primo cassetto e si avviò alla sala Grande.

**5) LA GRANDE FUGA**

Severus sedeva al tavolo dei professori, sforzandosi di non affatturare il Professo Vitious alla sua destra che ciarlava allegramente con la McGranitt. Detestava sorbirsi ogni mattina il rito della colazione. Avrebbe mille e mille volte preferito restarsene rintanato nei suoi appartamenti ed evitare ogni contatto che non fosse strettamente necessario. Ma a quanto pareva era compito inderogabile dei direttori delle case vegliare sugli studenti durante i pasti. Una noia indicibile. Si versò distrattamente da bere quando le parole di Vitius lo raggiunsero: "Severus! Da quando bevi succo di zucca? Ho sempre pensato lo trovassi troppo..ehm..dolce!" ma di che diavolo stava parlando? Diede un'occhiata al contenuto ed in effetti era colmo di succo di zucca. Ancora succo di zucca. Si riprese subito e con freddezza si rivolse al piccolo professore di incantesimi: "Non immaginavo le mie abitudini alimentari fossero oggetto di interesse." Vitius, da quel bonaccione che era scoppiò a ridere: " Severus, parola mia nessuno ti sta..ehm..spiando! ma ammetti che ci conosciamo da parecchi anni e non ti ho mai visto bere altro a colazione se non caffè senza zucchero!" Severus accigliato borbottò gelido: " Dal momento che sembra che nessuno nella comunità magica sembra poter fare a meno di bere questo intruglio mi sono ripromesso di scoprirne il motivo" e si voltò, bevendo una lunga sorsata del liquido aranciato che gli riempiva la coppa. Era incredibilmente fresco e dissetante, sicuramente dolce, ma con una nota aspra finale che permaneva in bocca. Vitious tornò alla carica visibilmente divertito: " Allora Severus, hai scoperto il magico segreto del..ehm..succo di zucca?" Severus alzò il sopracciglio : " Non posso certo dire che questa sia la bevanda migliore in assoluto, ma devo ammettere che è abbastanza gradevole." Vitius si ritenne subito soddisfatto e ritornò a parlare con ala professoressa di trasfigurazione.

Severus stava contemplando il suo calice mezzo vuoto quando Silente si sedette a tavola. Sembrava un po' meno allegro del solito e decisamente poco incline alla conversazione, cosa che fece sogghignare Severus. Evidentemente la sbronza della serata precedente stava reclamando il proprio tributo. E con veemenza a giudicare dalle lunghe dita del Venerabile Vecchio premute sulle tempie. L'idea che qualcun altro avesse avuto una notte difficile ebbe il potere di rallegrarlo immediatamente, sebbene questo rinnovato senso di allegrezza si traducesse semplicemente il un leggero rilassamento delle sopracciglia. Fece scorrere lentamente lo sguardo sulla Sala Grande e si soffermò sul tavolo dei Grifondoro. Gli studenti, a quell'ora del mattino non erano particolarmente interessanti. Molti di loro avevano vacui sguardi assonnati, probabilmente perché si erano ridotti a terminare i compiti all'ultimo momento. Altri erano troppo impegnati a divorare il cibo che avevano davanti per prestare attenzione ai compagni attorno a loro. Altri invece ripassavano diligentemente per le lezioni del giorno, ma quasi tutti cercavano febbrilmente di inculcarsi in quelle zucche vuote quanto avrebbero dovuto studiare nei giorni precedenti. C'era, manco a dirlo, solo una persona relativamente tranquilla a quel tavolo. China su di un grosso tomo Hermione Granger sbocconcellava il suo mezzo toast e sorseggiava distrattamente il suo succo di zucca. Gli occhi scorrevano velocemente le righe di inchiostro nero e solo ogni tanto si sollevavano verso il cielo terso del soffitto della sala Grande mentre le labbra si muovevano silenziosamente, forse, anzi, sicuramente, ripetendo ciò che avevano appena letto. Poi, d'un tratto si voltò rapida verso il tavolo dei professori, quasi si sentisse spiata e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Severus, il quale, colto alla sprovvista ci mise qualche secondo a ricomporsi e spostare rapidamente lo sguardo, non prima però di vedere lei che accennava un timido sorriso. Che impudenza! Severus si alzò di scatto e, in un fruscio di vesti abbandonò la Sala, tra lo sconcerto dei presenti. Non si era accorto dello sguardo attento di Silente e nemmeno del guizzo di divertimento che balenò nei limpidi occhi azzurri.

Severus non stava correndo, ma la sua uscita aveva il sapore amaro della ritirata. Scivolava silenzioso nei corridoi ancora sgombri con un unico obbiettivo in mente: trovarsi il prima possibile tra le confortanti mura dei sotterranei. Dietro ad una spessa porta di noce. Lontano da timidi sorrisi, succhi di zucca e grandi occhi ambrati. si infilò rapidamente nello studio e si appoggiò alla porta, sospirando sconsolato. La giornata era appena cominciata e già si sentiva tremendamente stanco. Si immaginò i commenti di coloro presenti alla sua rapida uscita di scena poco prima e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Avrebbe dovuto sopportare domande sulla sua salute tutta la giornata da parte di professori impiccioni. Si consolò cercando di convincersi che nessuno poteva aver notato lo scambio di sguardi tra lui e la Granger. Anche se..aveva visto qualcosa mentre si voltava verso la porta alle spalle del tavolo dei professori. Due occhi grigi che lo guardavano interessati dal tavolo dei Serpeverde. gli occhi di Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ed era tremendamente sicuro di avervi scorto un'ombra di malizia. Si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona. Una punta di panico iniziava a farsi strada dentro di lui. Si sforzò di pensare lucidamente. Malfoy, dopo la Guerra, era quello che i babbani definivano un sorvegliato speciale. Aveva evitato Azkaban perché all'epoca dei fatti, nella fattispecie quando aveva ricevuto il marchio nero era ancora minorenne. Gli erano state riconosciute alcune attenuanti, quali i ricatti che il Signore Oscuro gli aveva fatto tenendo in ostaggio la sua famiglia e le pressioni del padre. E in fin dei conti non aveva ammazzato nessuno. Però questo non toglieva che era stato legato ai mangia morte. Il Wizengamot aveva per cui deliberato che avrebbe frequentato l'ultimo anno a Hogwarts dove sarebbe stato ben sorvegliato e, se avesse mantenuto un basso profilo e studiato con profitto, sarebbe stato ritenuto del tutto riabilitato. Severus si risollevò un poco. Avrebbe dato ad intendere al ragazzo che non avrebbe tollerato battute di sorta sull'argomento. Altrimenti alla fine avrebbe pregato di essere mandato ad Azkaban. Si rilassò sulla poltrona. Stava recuperando il controllo della situazione. Quanto alla Granger decise che l'avrebbe semplicemente ignorata. Cosa che faceva abitualmente, comunque.

**6) DISCUSSIONI E RIVELAZIONI**

Severus si stava finalmente rilassando quando qualcuno bussò piano alla porta. Estremamente seccato si alzò dal divano e aprì bruscamente la porta. Si trovò davanti una bambina minuscola del primo anno tremante di terrore. " Sì?" Severus mise tutto l'astio possibile in quell'unica parola e l'effetto fu esattamente quello che si era aspettato. La bimba sgranò gli occhi e iniziò a boccheggiare, incapace di parlare estrasse dalla tasca una piccola busta e glie la porse. Dopo che lui l'ebbe afferrata mormorò qualcosa che assomigliava vagamente ad un augurio di buona giornata, si voltò e prese a correre come se avesse paura che l'insegnante potesse sbranarla da un momento all'altro. Severus non potè fare a meno di ghignare con soddisfazione. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e strappò il sigillo della busta. Era un biglietto di Silente:

" _Severus, non ho dimenticato l'idea di ieri sera. Conto su di te per l'operazione "Pace tra le Case". A.P.W.B.S."_

Severus gemette per l'ennesima volta quel giorno. Quel maledetto vecchiaccio era di una testardaggine inaudita. Concepiva piani assurdi e si aspettava che tutti fossero felici di aiutarlo nel perseguirli, ma il peggio era che quell'uomo aveva una passione smodata per il complotto e dei suoi articolatissimi piani rivelava solo un decimo alle persone coinvolte e, spesso e volentieri, solo dopo che queste avevano raggiunto il suo obbiettivo. Ma non questa volta. Severus Piton non si sarebbe fatto manipolare di nuovo. Con rinnovata determinazione il professore di Pozioni si avviò a passo di carica verso l'ufficio del Preside deciso ad ottenere la verità dal vecchio mago.

Severus ci mise pochi minuti ad arrivare al terzo piano dove si trovava l'ingresso della presidenza e degli appartamenti del Preside. Pronunciò la parola d'ordine ( "caccabomba") e aspettò impaziente che le scale salissero fino alla porta dello studio alla quale bussò energicamente. "Accomodati Severus" disse Silente senza alzare gli occhi dalla pergamena che stava leggendo. Severus obbedì accomodandosi su una delle due sedie rivestite di velluto rosso, rassegnandosi ad aspettare che l'altro finisse di leggere. Ci vollero non più di cinque minuti ma a Severus parvero un'infinità. Finalmente Silente mise via le sue carte e si appoggiò allo schienale, le mani intrecciate in grembo e fissò su di lui i vivaci occhi azzurri:" Allora severus, cosa ti porta davanti a questo povero vecchio?". Severus si raddrizzò sulla sedia. Quell'uomo lo faceva sentire sempre come uno scolaretto. "Riguarda il tuo progetto.." "Ah! Hai ricevuto la mia lettera. Spero tu non abbia terrorizzato troppo la mia piccola messaggera!" Severus ghignò. Silente lo conosceva davvero bene: " Forse un pochino. Non che abbia dovuto faticare molto..la ragazza era già, come dire, abbastanza turbata di suo.." " certo, la tua fama ti precede" rispose Silente, con aria solenne, ma poi la sua espressione si aprì in un sorriso divertito. "cChe cosa volevi chiedermi Severus?". Il professore si prese qualche minuto per decidere come affrontare la questione. Era uscito dal suo ufficio in fretta e furia senza aver prima pensato a come affrontarlo. Si rese conto che non aveva argomenti da opporre al grande Piano Granger/Malfoy e la cosa lo metteva piuttosto a disagio. Silente aspettò pazientemente che questi raccogliesse le idee. Severus decise di procedere cautamente: " Perché?". Silente parve un po' deluso dalla mancanza di memoria dell'insegnate. Gli pareva di essersi espresso abbastanza lucidamente, ma forse i suoi ricordi erano un tantino falsati dalla gran quantità di alcool ingurgitato: " mi sembrava di avertelo già spiegato, ma sono un uomo paziente e ti risponderò: c'è bisogno che le case siano finalmente riunite e credo che una coppia Grifondoro/Serpeverde possa aiutarci a raggiungere lo scopo." "Albus, ti conosco da quasi diciotto anni. Ti conosco, così come tu conosci me. Io so che i tuoi piani non sono mai ciò che sembrano. Quindi te lo chiederò di nuovo e gradirei davvero che tu fossi sincero con me. Perché?". Silente sospirò: " Sì, è vero. Sei una delle persone che meglio mi conosce e di te mi fido davvero. Devi credermi quando dico che per me la pace tra le case è una priorità. Tutto ciò che chiedo è che due persone di spicco delle due case che meno vanno d'accordo si mettano insieme." Severus si accigliò, sembrava sincero ma lui non si sarebbe arreso tanto in fretta: "Ma perhè la Granger? Posso capire Malfoy, in fondo è l'unico veramente degno di nota tra i Serpeverde, ma la Granger?" Silente lo osservò divertito: "Severus mi stupisci! Chi meglio della deliziosa eroina della Guerra, colei che è stata soprannominata la Regina di Grifondoro?" " Non so..magari la Weasly. Anzi, meglio ancora lei della Granger. Rimetteremmo in pace anche due famiglie che si detestano da generazioni!". Silente gli rispose con pazienza, come se stesse spiegando l'ovvio ad un bambino molto piccolo e anche un po' scemo a dirla tutta: " Perché la cara Ginevra l'anno prossimo andrà in sposa a Harry. Ti ricordi di lui? Il bambino che è.." "..troppo dannatamente cocciuto per morire, sì, mi ricordo di lui." Lo interruppe Severus un po' infastidito: " ma allora a questo punto neanche la Granger è un'opzione, dal momento che è fidanzata con Weasel." Concluse, con una punta di amarezza che proprio non riuscì a capire da cosa dipendesse. Silente alzò gli occhi al cielo: " Oh Severus! Dovresti proprio uscire dai tuoi sotterranei più spesso e parlare con le persone. Per essere un'ex spia mi sembri abbastanza male informato! La signorina Hermione e il caro Ronald si sono lasciati dopo poche settimane di idillio. È stato il pettegolezzo dell'estate!". Severus ammutolì. Cosa diavolo era quel senso di leggerezza improvviso?

**7) IL PIANO PRENDE FORMA**

Severus si era fatto ingabbiare di nuovo dal Preside. Le sue facoltà mentali lo avevano abbandonato nel momento stesso in cui Silente aveva dato la grande notizia. Tutto quello a cui era riuscito a pensare da quel momento in poi era che la Granger era single. E non riusciva a capacitarsi del perché quell'informazione lo aveva così colpito. In fondo a lui cosa poteva importare? Per quanto costretto ad ammettere, almeno con se stesso, che la signorina in questione era piuttosto carina. Abbastanza carina da attirare la sua attenzione. Avrebbe voluto rintanarsi di nuovo nel suo studio- e magari rimanerci fino alla fine dell'anno- ma aveva lezione, per cui si recò di malumore verso la sua classe, nei sotterranei, fermandosi solo un momento nel suo studio per recuperare i compiti che la sera precedente aveva corretto. Non poté fare a meno di gettare una rapida occhiata al divano dove fino a poche ore fa la Caposcuola aveva dormito. Un'immagine della ragazza profondamente addormentata, con i vestiti in disordine e il viso contornato da boccoli castani gli balenò davanti, provocandogli una strana sensazione allo stomaco. Questa piccola debolezza non fece che aumentare il suo disappunto ed uscì sbattendo violentemente la porta.

Dopo due ore di lezione con i ragazzi del quinto anno e una con quelli del secondo – Il caro signor Kevin quasi scoppiò a piangere quando vide la T di Troll sul suo compito – si recò in Sala Grande per il pranzo. Evitò accuratamente di lasciare che il suo sguardo vagasse troppo liberamente sulla sala anche se si sentiva particolarmente propenso a fissarsi sul tavolo dei Grifondoro. Precisamente verso metà tavolo, dove una certa streghetta dai capelli decisamente voluminosi stava chiacchierando allegramente con la piccola Weasly. Quando ebbe finito e poté finalmente alzarsi da tavola senza sembrare – di nuovo- in fuga da un Infero, avvicinò la professoressa Sprite: " Pomona, ho finito alcuni ingredienti e mi chiedevo se per caso li avessi tu in una delle serre" gli fece un elenco e non fu sorpreso quando la donna gli rispose: " Severus ma che razza di pozione devi fare? Sai bene che questi ingredienti non sono coltivabili in serra!" Severus sospirò, fintamente deluso: " Certamente, solo che l'idea di avventurarmi nelle Highlands per settimane alla ricerca di qualche erbetta non mi solletica particolarmente." La professoressa annuì, comprensiva ma subito si illuminò: " Ho un'idea Severus! Perché non organizziamo un gruppo di ricerca? Quattro persone potrebbero bastare! Anzi, sai cosa? Mi offro volontaria. E potremmo coinvolgere due studenti del settimo anno. Qualcuno che sia abbastanza in gamba da non intralciarci troppo. Dunque vediamo, chi potrebbe essere.." la donna era troppo impegnata a pensare a chi fra gli studenti poteva essere idoneo e non si accorse del mezzo sorriso che per un attimo apparve sul volto di Severus. Fino a quel punto era andata esattamente come aveva pianificato. Ora doveva solo guidarla nella scelta. " Credo debbano essere uno studente e una studentessa. Credo sarai d'accordo con me che la più indicata sia la signorina Granger. Quanto al ragazzo.. vorrei davvero portare Paciock.." Severus fece una smorfia, anche se si era aspettato quel nome. Paciock era l'alunno migliore in Erbologia: " Paciock.. temo Pomona che dimentichi di quanto quel ragazzo sia impacciato. Ammetto che dopo la Guerra sia migliorato, ma tende comunque a fare dei gran disastri. Gradirei tornare vivo da questa spedizione." replicò asciutto. Il viso della Sprite si rabbuiò un poco, ma dovette riconoscere che le parole di Severus erano sensate. "Ma allora chi?" Severus fece finta di pensarci un po', poi, come se non vedesse altre alternative scosse la testa e allargò le braccia: " Suppongo che ci resti solo Malfoy.". La professoressa parve non troppo felice all'idea, ma a tutti gli effetti Draco Malfoy era il secondo studente più bravo del settimo anno, subito dopo la Granger e immediatamente prima della più piccola dei Weasly. Decisero di incontrarsi più tardi ai Tre Manici Di Scopa per decidere i dettagli della spedizione da sottoporre al Preside il giorno seguente. Severus si avviò verso la sua aula per l'ultima ora di lezione della giornata. Si sentiva strano. Da una parte era estremamente soddisfatto per come aveva manipolato la collega, ma c'era qualcosa che lo infastidiva profondamente. In qualche modo si sentiva sconfitto. C'era qualcosa dentro di lui che gli sussurrava idee maligne che contrastavano con il suo obbiettivo.

Tipo buttare Malfoy giù da una rupe.

Silente approvò subito con entusiasmo il programma che Severus e Pomona gli sottoposero e insieme decisero che la spedizione avrebbe avuto luogo la prima settimana di Ottobre e avrebbe avuto la durata di dieci giorni. L'itinerario prevedeva l'arrivo a Cuillin, sull'isola di Skye, tramite passaporta per le ore 18 dove avrebbero incontrato una guida. Le isole Highland per quanto affascinanti erano un luogo pericoloso e le Black Hills, dove crescevano le piante necessarie a Severus, potevano creare non pochi problemi anche a maghi esperti, per questo avevano convenuto fosse necessario comunicare la propria posizione ogni massimo tre giorni di modo che la guida a Cuillin avrebbe potuto allertare immediatamente una squadra di ricerche se necessario. Dopo aver discusso gli ultimi dettagli Silente congedò i due insegnanti, incaricandoli di comunicare la notizia ai due studenti e dar loro una lista di materiale necessario per l'escursione.

Severus, tornando nel suo studio, non si sentiva particolarmente felice. In generale amava andare alla ricerca di piante ed erbe rare nelle Highland. Amava quei luoghi aspri e meravigliosi insieme, godeva degli spettacolari paesaggi e si beava della pace dei loro boschi. Pace che non avrebbe certamente trovato in compagnia della sempiterna allegra Professoressa Sprite e della saccente piccola Grifondoro. Poteva contare solo sul disdegnoso silenzio del giovane Malfoy, ma la sola idea di dovergli fare da sensale gli faceva venire voglia di vomitare.

Fortunatamente era venerdì e lui non avrebbe avuto lezione fin dopo pranzo, per cui poté dedicarsi tutta la mattina ad alcune pozioni di sua invenzione. L'ora di pranzo arrivò fin troppo in fretta, e, dopo un ennesimo pasto passato a cercare di evitare ogni tipo di contatto visivo con chicchessia, si concesse una passeggiata nel parco, per poi dirigersi verso la sua classe. Quando vi entrò calò immediatamente il silenzio e tutti e sette gli studenti si irrigidirono sulle sedie, le orecchie tese. Severus aveva l'abitudine di parlare sempre a voce molto bassa durante le sue lezioni, cosa che costringeva gli studenti a stare il più possibile in silenzio per poter cogliere ogni indicazione da parte sua. Gli studenti del settimo anno poi sapevano perfettamente che un buon M.A.G.O. in Pozioni avrebbe garantito loro un'ottima presentazione ai primi colloqui una volta fuori da Hogwarts, per cui si sforzavano più di tutte le altre classi. Severus fece scorrere lo sguardo su quei ragazzi che dipendevano tanto da lui. Ai primi banchi alla sua sinistra c'erano la Granger – ovviamente- e la piccola Weasly, a destra invece Malfoy e l'inseparabile Zabini che era tornato a Hogwarts dopo essere stato in esilio volontario con la madre per tutto l'anno passato. Dietro di loro la Lovegood che, incredibilmente, si era rivelata un'ottima pozionista e altri due corvonero: Justine Fosters e Michael Courier. "Oggi mi aspetto che otteniate una perfetta Pozione rigeneratrice.". Si accigliò vedendo la mano della Granger saettare verso l'alto: " Signorina Granger, possibile che lei sia già in difficoltà anche se ancora non abbiamo iniziato?" la ragazza arrossì un poco ma rispose senza esitazioni: " No, signore. È solo che..questa è una pozione di livello medio e ricordo che ce l'ha fatta preparare già una volta in passato.." Severus sogghignò: " Vero – perché diavolo sembravano tutti sconvolti che le avesse dato ragione? – ma se mi avesse lasciato finire avrebbe scoperto che dovrete prepararla _senza_ avvalervi delle istruzioni del libro. Avrete a disposizione solo l'elenco degli ingredienti. Il resto spetta a voi." Mentre parlava sulla lavagna comparvero gli ingredienti. "Avete un'ora e mezza. Cominciate ora", diede loro le spalle: " Ah, signorina Granger, 5 punti in meno a Grifondoro per la sua insolenza" era un sospiro di sollievo quello che accompagnò le sue ultime parole? Si sedette accigliato osservando i giovani maghi che si affaccendavano tra i calderoni e la dispensa. Cominciava a sentirsi un po' paranoico, ma gli parve che sei su sette dei suoi studenti gli lanciassero occhiate furtive da dietro i fumi dei calderoni. Soprattutto Malfoy. Anzi, specialmente Malfoy. E le sue occhiate non erano neanche troppo furtive. Decise che era arrivato il momento di instillare un po' di sano terrore dentro quella testaccia platinata. Iniziò a passeggiare tra i tavoli, fermandosi di tanto in tanto un qualche commento sprezzante, fino a che non arrivò davanti a Malfoy: " Che cosa abbiamo qui? Sembra che qualcuno abbia dimenticato di aggiungere il muco di Vermicolo" poi, chinandosi verso di lui come a voler annusare la pozione e abbassando la voce in modo che solo lui potesse sentirlo: " Dovresti stare attento, Malfoy. Un passo falso, uno qualsiasi, e andrai a tenere compagnia a tuo padre.." si raddrizzò. Il ragazzo era leggermente impallidito ma sostenne il suo sguardo: " Cercherò di rimediare, _professore_". Severus chinò leggermente il capo in un segno affermativo e riprese a girare fra i banchi. Passando dietro al calderone della Granger notò che la sua pozione era pressoché perfetta e che lei sembrava decisamente più tranquilla degli altri ragazzi. Fu tentato di accusarla di aver in qualche modo copiato, ma quando lei scosse la testa per spostare i ciuffi di capelli che le scivolavano sugli occhi venne raggiunto da una delicata vampata di gelsomino e dovette allontanarsi in fretta per resistere al folle desiderio di toccare i boccoli della ragazza.

Severus tornò alla scrivania in preda ad un panico interiore che, per quanto non trasparisse all'esterno, lo stava devastando. Stava impazzendo. Non c'erano altre spiegazioni. Probabilmente il veleno di Nagini non era stato eliminato del tutto e lui ora stava subendone l'effetto. Si immaginò in un letto del San Mungo, lo sguardo vuoto fisso sul nulla, la bocca aperta e un filo di bava che colava da un angolo. Si riscosse da quei pensieri terribili quando un piccolo gong suonò sulla sua scrivania. La lezione era terminata. Aspettò che tutti avessero consegnato le provette e stava per andarsene quando si ricordò che doveva parlare con la nuova- futura coppia d'oro. Un'altra stretta allo stomaco lo convinse che doveva farsi vedere al più presto da un medico. Chiamò i due ragazzi e disse loro di seguirlo nello studio. Si risollevò un poco vedendo le loro espressioni preoccupate e fece loro strada, ma quando poco dopo li fece sedere davanti alla scrivania e li vide vicini il suo stomaco fece una capriola. Forse era meglio prendere appuntamento con il Primario del San Mungo quella sera stessa. " Tra due settimane, esattamente il primo di Ottobre, la professoressa Sprite ed io abbiamo intenzione di recarci sull'Isola di Skye per cercare alcune piante che si possono trovare solo laggiù. È stato deciso che voi due ci accompagnate. Domande" . I due ragazzi erano passati da sollevati a stupiti ad entusiasti nel giro di pochi secondi. Accettarono subito e firmarono qualche documento dove si dichiaravano consapevoli dei rischi , anche se la Granger esitò un attimo quando lesse che c'era la concreta possibilità di non ritorno. Poi si accomiatarono dal professore e finalmente lo lasciarono solo.

**8) LA REGINA DI GRIFONDORO**

Arrivò finalmente il giorno della partenza e Severus si rassegnò all'idea di passare dieci giorni in compagnia di una professoressa Sprite eccitata come una ragazzina. Tra tutti i componenti della spedizione lei sembrava la più entusiasta, sebbene anche la giovane Caposcuola mostrava una certa animazione. Il contegno di Malfoy invece era impeccabile. Se ne stava appoggiato al caminetto dell'ufficio del Preside con un'aria vagamente annoiata, come se per lui fosse una cosa normale recarsi in un qualsiasi luogo potenzialmente pericoloso alla ricerca di radici e piante rare. Il suo atteggiamento indisponeva molto Severus che, se da una parte non amava le manifestazioni eccessive, dall'altra si sentiva irritato dall'indifferenza del giovane di fronte a quell'occasione più unica che rara. Eppure il ragazzo si era dimostrato entusiasta quando aveva proposto loro di accompagnarlo. Severus fissò il ragazzo con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. Qualcosa non andava, se lo sentiva e il suo istinto raramente lo aveva tradito. Si ricordò all'improvviso che il ragazzo aveva cambiato atteggiamento dopo essere stato a colloquio con Silente. Che cosa stava tramando quell'uomo?

Quando il Preside li raggiunse reggendo un sacchetto vuoto di patatine dovette abbandonare per un momento i proprio sospetti per prestare ascolto alle ultime raccomandazioni, poi insieme agli altri tre afferrò un angolo del sacchetto-passaporta e attese il consueto strappo che accompagnava sempre quel tipo di smaterializzazione. Pochi secondi dopo atterrarono incolumi in un vicoletto buio e si affrettarono a raggiungere la porta che si trovava alla loro sinistra.

Si ritrovarono nella penombra di un locale illuminato da poche lanterne ad olio che gettavano ombre rossastre tutto intorno. L'effetto era un po' soffocante ma furono grati del calore che un enorme camino spandeva dal fondo della saletta: alcuni maghi se ne stavano accoccolati nelle morbide poltrone davanti ad esso, chiacchierando allegramente e senza gettare ai nuovi venuti più di un'occhiata. Una donna corpulenta alzò il viso dal giornale che stava leggendo da dietro il bancone e rivolse loro un caloroso sorriso:

" Buonasera signori! Siete in perfetto orario, prego lasciate pure i bagagli all'ingresso, li ritroverete nelle vostre stanze più tardi. Molto bene, seguitemi, Logan vi sta aspettando"

Disse loro avviandosi verso il lato opposto al camino dove imboccò un breve corridoio che conduceva ad una sala simile a quella dove si trovavano prima, solo un po' più piccola e ingombra di rustici tavoli di legno. Seduto al tavolo più vicino al camino c'era un mago dall'aria burbera che fumava distrattamente un lunga pipa, lo sguardo perso nel fuoco del camino e nei suoi pensieri. Si riscosse quando l'ostessa gli tirò una rude paccata sulla schiena presentandolo:

" Signori vi presento Logan Geadais, il vostro contatto per tutta la durata della permanenza."

L'uomo si alzò e tese loro una manona gigantesca. Dopo le presentazioni si sedettero tutti al tavolo e l'ostessa li lasciò soli, promettendo di tornare di lì a un'ora per la cena.

Logan si lanciò subito in una filippica sui vari pericoli che avrebbero potuto affrontare e fu deliziato dalla preparazione della Granger (" Ho letto tutto sull'argomento!"), cosa che fece storcere il naso a Severus. All'ennesima prova di competenza teorica della ragazza cercò di ammutolirla con uno delle sue occhiate gelide, ma lei era troppo impegnata a bersi ogni singola parola dell'omone che nemmeno se ne accorse. Cominciava ad essere stanco dopo la giornata di febbrili preparativi dell'ultimo minuto e dopo qualche minuto le chiacchere di Logan divennero un indistinto ronzio. Il calore che proveniva dal caminetto iniziò ad intorpidirgli la mente e senza che se ne fosse reso conto stava fissando la Granger. _Di nuovo_. Aveva passato le settimane precedenti a ignorarla ostentatamente, ma si rendeva conto che per qualche inspiegabile ragione quella ragazzina saccente e insopportabile le si era insinuata nella mente. Capitava sempre più spesso che qualcosa glie la ricordasse; gli era diventato impossibile, per esempio, sedersi sul divano del suo ufficio, dove l'aveva lasciata dormire la notte fatidica nella quale era venuta a chiedergli un antidoto, senza pensare a quelle lunghe gambe nude che vi avevano giaciuto. Oppure, ogni volta che intravedeva un gatto ( e ce n'erano parecchi in quella maledetta scuola) ricordava con esattezza la forma delle orecchie che le erano spuntate a causa di uno scherzo della Parkinson. Era diventato persino un amante del succo di zucca. Certo non lo avrebbe mai ammesso con nessuno, ma teneva una caraffa sempre piena di fianco al letto nella sua stanza.

Severus si riscosse quando Logan si rivolse direttamente a lui:

" Allora Professore! Deve davvero essere orgoglioso di questa streghetta!"

Severus inarcò un sopracciglio

"Orgoglioso? Di una ragazzina che non sa far altro che ripetere a pappagallo tutto ciò che legge? No, direi di no."

Le scoccò un'occhiataccia per godersi la reazione, ma non ebbe nessuna soddisfazione. Infatti la ragazza scrollò le spalle e ribattè sorridendo rivolta a Logan:

" Non ci faccia caso, Logan, il Professore ha una certa propensione al sarcasmo. Ma come egli stesso ricorderà, se non fosse stato per me Harry Potter sarebbe ancora intento a vagare per il mondo alla ricerca degli Horcrux, o peggio, _morto_. Per cui tutto sommato posso affermare che non sono tutta libri e scuola. Ho una certa esperienza sul campo anche io, dopo tutto."

Severus la fissava incredulo, mentre gli altri componenti della tavolata scoppiavano a ridere. Quella maledetta ragazzina aveva osato rispondergli a tono? Come era potuto succedere che la diligente Caposcuola e Prefetto Hermione Granger fosse diventata così sfacciata? Il professore di pozioni aspettò che la collera montasse dentro di lui, portandolo ad immaginare modi terribili per umiliarla, ma con sua grande sorpresa tutto quello che riuscì a pensare fu che quella ragazzina non era cresciuta solo nel fisico. Era una donna, una donna di carattere ed intelligente. Coraggiosa e furba sotto quell'aria innocente e tranquilla. In pratica era una vera figlia di Hogwarts. Era l'essenza delle quattro case fuse in un unico corpo. Era la regina di Hogwarts. Severus pensò tutte queste cose e subito le ricacciò nell'abisso profondo dove seppelliva ogni tipo di sentimento scomodo. Non ci avrebbe più pensato. Hermione Granger non lo avrebbe mai più ridotto in quello stato, ripromise a se stesso. E finalmente fu di nuovo padrone di se stesso.

**9) IMPREVISTI**

Dopo una cena veloce a base di manzo, montone e ostriche i viaggiatori stabilirono di incontrarsi la mattina dopo, più o meno verso le cinque, per un'abbondante colazione insieme a Logan, che poi avrebbe trasportato tutti loro con una smaterializzazione congiunta al limitare della foresta ai piedi delle Black Hills; dopodiché si ritirarono nelle loro stanze. Severus notò che sia Malfoy sia la sua collega Pomona sembravano un po' più fiacchi di poche ore prima, ma liquidò il tutto immaginando fossero solo stanchi. La Granger invece sembrava ancora abbastanza vivace e probabilmente sarebbe andata avanti tutta la notte a chiacchierare allegramente con Logan, ma si ritirò comunque di buon grado.

Severus fu felice di trovarsi finalmente da solo nella sua stanza. Aveva un leggero mal di testa e la spalla che Nagini aveva dilaniato mesi prima gli dava fastidio. Odiava quando succedeva perché si sentiva vulnerabile. Si spogliò della giacca e della camicia e si osservò allo specchio. Il pallido torso asciutto era segnato in diversi punti da cicatrici traslucide, alcune delle quali, quelle che erano il risultato di morsi più profondi, erano ancora leggermente rosee. Fece scivolare il dito da una cicatrice all'altra, fino a raggiungere la più grande e brutta di tutte alla base del collo, sulla spalla destra. Madama Chips aveva fatto del suo meglio, ma la pelle in quel punto si era rimarginata male, creando increspature e grinze. Con un sospiro ritornò verso il letto, si levò i pantaloni e, rabbrividendo si infilò sotto lo spesso piumone e si addormentò.

Severus balzò furioso sul letto. Qualcuno stava bussando pesantemente alla sua porta. Si infilò la vestaglia e andò ad aprire. Davanti a lui la Granger aveva ancora il pugno alzato per bussare:

" Che cosa c'è?" sibilò il professore

" La professoressa Sprite e Malfoy stanno molto male!"

Severus tornò velocemente in camera, afferrò una piccola borsa che conteneva alcune pozioni di emergenza e seguì la ragazza lungo il corridoio e poi giù per tre rampe di scale fino alla reception dove erano arrivati la sera prima. La professoressa e il ragazzo erano seduti davanti all'enorme camino, avvolti in uno spesso strato di coperte che però non fermava i brividi che li scuotevano da capo a piedi.

Si rese subito conto che i due erano in preda ad una febbre molto violenta e, dopo aver rivolto loro qualche domanda capì che non potevano essergli d'aiuto in quanto deliranti. Chiese quindi alla Granger che cosa era successo:

" Circa mezzora fa sono stata svegliata da strani rumori che provenivano dalla stanza della professoressa. Sembrava stesse lottando con qualcosa per cui mi sono precipitata da lei bussando prima a Malfoy che ha la stanza davanti alla mia. Quando sono entrata la professoressa era rannicchiata in un angolo e urlava frasi incoerenti verso il letto. Appurato che non ci fosse nessuno mi sono avvicinata e ho notato che scottava. A fatica sono riuscita a farla uscire dalla stanza…"

Severus la interruppe:

"Perché l'hai fatta uscire?"

"Perché era convinta ci fosse un Basilisco sotto il suo letto ed era in preda ad una crisi isterica, ho pensato di portarla nel mio letto sperando si calmasse"

"Capisco, vai avanti"

"Il problema è che non ne ha voluto sapere. Si è impuntata e non voleva muoversi dal corridoio, e io da sola non ce la facevo a muoverla. Sono tornata a bussare alla porta di Malfoy per tirarlo giù dal letto e darmi una mano ma anche dalla sua stanza hanno iniziato a provenire rumori strani. Nel frattempo è arrivata Nila, la padrona dell'albergo e mi ha aiutata prima con la professoressa e poi con Malfoy che era anche lui terrorizzato. Da un ippogrifo però."

"Perché non sei venuta subito da me?"

"Perché non sapevo dove fosse la sua camera!"

Severus annuì, la sera prima era stato spostato due piani più sopra perché la stanza a lui destinata era stata invasa nel pomeriggio da una colonia di asticelli rissosi e l'ostessa glie lo aveva comunicato quando gli altri erano già spariti delle loro camere.

Si diede da fare intorno ai due malati, somministrando prima una pozione per la febbre e poi una per farli addormentare, dal momento che continuavano ad avere visioni che li rendevano isterici. Intanto aveva incaricato la Granger di comunicare al San Mungo che avevano urgente bisogno di un medimago. La ragazza in quel momento era china con la testa tra le fiamme verdi del camino. Severus vacillò un attimo quando si rese conto che nella fretta di soccorrere la professoressa non si era premurata di indossare la vestaglia e in quel momento portava una camicia da notte di cotone lunga solo fino a metà coscia. Ancora quelle stramaledette gambe! Severus cominciava ad accarezzare l'idea di costringere tutte le ragazze del mondo magico ad indossare i pantaloni. Di giorno e di notte. E quando lei si girò per comunicare all'ostessa che due medimaghi sarebbe arrivato di lì a poco tramite il suo camino gli si strinse lo stomaco. Hermione Granger non indossava il reggiseno ed era evidente. La sottile stoffa della camicia da notte si tendeva sopra il seno della ragazza e lasciava davvero poco spazio all'immaginazione, tanto che lui ebbe una chiara visone della forma dei capezzoli che sporgevano un poco da sotto il tessuto. Deglutì a vuoto una paio di volte, conscio del fatto che se lei lo avesse guardato in quel momento non avrebbe potuto spiegare perché stesse fissando proprio quel punto si sforzò di distogliere lo sguardo. Quando si sentì abbastanza padrone di sé riuscì finalmente a dire:

" Signorina Granger, forse sarebbe meglio che si rendesse… presentabile… prima dell'arrivo dei medimaghi."

La voce gli uscì un po' meno ferma di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma si ritenne comunque abbastanza soddisfatto, anche perché la Grifondoro arrossì violentemente e scappò nella sua stanza. Quando tornò era vestita di tutto punto con dei normalissimi jeans, scarpe da ginnastica e una maglioncino a righe rosse e oro. Sebbene non apprezzasse la scelta dei colori Severus tirò un sospiro di sollievo. I medimaghi nel frattempo erano arrivati e stavano esaminando i due pazienti. Dopo quasi venti minuti decretarono che con tutta probabilità si trattava di una forte congestione da ostriche, le quali a quanto pare creavano una strana reazione con certi gusti delle caramelle Tuttigusti +1 delle quali i due infermi si erano ingozzati dopo cena. L'unica soluzione era aspettare che l'effetto allucinogeno passasse, cosa che avveniva in genere in due o tre giorni.

Dopo che i medimaghi se ne furono andati Severus stava per ordinare alla Granger di preparasi a tornare ad Hogwarts ma venne interrotto da un gufo che portava una lettera da Silente:

"_Caro Severus e carissima signorina Granger,_

_so che le circostanze sono cambiate, ma Credo che la scuola abbia davvero bisogno di quegli ingredienti, soprattutto alla luce di casi di vaiolo magico registrati a Hogsmade questa mattina. Vi prego di portare avanti la missione._

_A.P.W.B.S."_

**10) SALTO NEL BUIO**

Severus e la Granger partirono verso le sette del mattino dalla locanda, in ritardo di un'ora e mezza sulla tabella di marcia e, dopo aver salutato Logan, si incamminarono in direzione delle montagne. L'aria era umida e una leggera foschia si levava dal sottobosco creando un'atmosfera irreale. Camminavano a passo spedito lungo sentieri piuttosto agevoli ma ben consapevoli che entro fine giornata avrebbero raggiunto la parte più selvaggia della foresta e avrebbero dovuto procedere con più calma e prestare molta più attenzione. Camminarono in silenzio per un paio d'ore, la ragazza affascinata da tutto ciò che la circondava, Severus immerso in pensieri inquieti. Il professore si sentiva a disagio. Per quanto si sforzasse di pensare ad altro continuava a tornargli in mente l'immagine della Grifondoro coperta solo da una leggera e corta camicia da notte di cotone. Ricordava alla perfezione il tessuto aderente sul seno e le gambe che spuntavano lunghe e dritte dall'orlo della gonnellina. Sospirò per l'ennesima volta, scuotendo la testa come se avesse potuto eliminare quei pensieri inappropriati solo con quel gesto. Estrasse la mappa che Logan gli aveva consegnato la sera prima, più che altro nel tentativo di concentrarsi su qualcosa di innocuo. La Granger gli si avvicinò, porgendogli un biscotto e allo sguardo interrogativo di Severus rispose alzando le spalle:

"Logan ha detto che sarebbe meglio fare uno spuntino di tanto in tanto, per evitare di arrivare senza energie a fine giornata"

Severus prese un biscotto e poi tornò a consultare la mappa:

" Dovremmo arrivare ad una radura entro mezzogiorno se continuiamo di questo passo. Potremmo fermarci lì per pranzare e poi riprendere il cammino più tardi."

La ragazza annuì osservando da sopra il suo braccio la cartina:

" D'accordo, però se non le dispiace vorrei fermarmi una decina di minuti"

" Già stanca signorina Granger?"

Sogghignò il professore

"No- rispose lei con una smorfia- sono abituata a camminare. Vorrei solo raccogliere un po' di quelle bacche laggiù, sono bacche di ginepro e so che la professoressa McGranitt ne distilla un buon liquore."

Severus si strinse nelle spalle. Dieci minuti di riposo non avrebbero influito troppo sulla loro tabella di marcia, tanto più che contava di fermarsi comunque verso metà mattinata. Si accomodò tra alcune enormi radici e, con le braccia dietro la testa si rilassò, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi la pace del bosco.

Un quarto d'ora dopo erano di nuovo in marcia e a mezzogiorno arrivarono nella piccola radura indicata sulla mappa. Mangiarono e si riposarono prima dell'ultima tappa della giornata che raggiunsero verso le tre del pomeriggio. Piantarono le tende e decisero, visto che avevano ancora un'ora di luce, di fare un piccolo giro di esplorazione nei dintorni dell'accampamento.

Trovarono sul fianco della montagna, a circa duecentocinquanta metri dal suolo, una caverna accessibile tramite un sentiero largo non più di mezzo metro lungo la parete di roccia e vi si avventurarono, alla ricerca di un fungo che poteva crescere in luoghi del genere, ma dopo dieci minuti arrivarono ad un fondo cieco e dovettero tornare indietro a mani nude.

Quando emersero dalla caverna rimasero pietrificati. Grosse nubi nere si erano ammassate sopra di loro, spinte da un vento terribile che ancora imperversava e che faceva agitare le chiome degli alberi poco sotto di loro come un'enorme bestia nera ululante.

" Dobbiamo tornare in fretta al campo!"

Urlò Severus cercando di farsi sentire sopra la tempesta. La ragazza annuì, anche se era evidente che l'idea di calarsi lungo il sentierino che portava alla grotta sul fianco della montagna la terrorizzava. Severus uscì per primo e si schiacciò contro la parete facendole segno di raggiungerlo. Quando anche la ragazza fu sul cornicione di pietra la prese per un braccio e insieme iniziarono lentamente la discesa, sostenendosi a vicenda quando uno dei due scivolava o rischiava di perdere l'equilibrio per via del vento. A metà percorso iniziò a piovere. Grossi e pesanti goccioloni d'acqua iniziarono a frustrarli, appiccicando loro i capelli in faccia. La Grifondoro tirò una manica a Severus e gli passò un elastico facendogli segno di legarsi i capelli. Severus fece un cenno della testa e in qualche modo imprigionò i lunghi capelli nell'elastico mentre lei lo teneva saldamente per la giacca a vento. Quando ebbe finito la riprese per il gomito e ricominciarono la discesa.

Erano quasi arrivati. Mancavano poco meno di dieci metri alla fine dell'incubo. Una raffica più forte delle altre mandò Severus a sbattere contro uno degli alberi che costituivano la sponda del sentiero in quegli ultimi metri. E l'albero cedette. Severus si trovò a precipitare nel vuoto, trascinandosi dietro la sua compagna. Ebbe appena il tempo di stringere forte a se la ragazza prima di colpire qualcosa di duro con la spalla e iniziare a rotolare per la scarpata.

**11) LA CAPANNA**

Qualcuno lo stava scuotendo forte e chiamava il suo nome. La voce gli giungeva da lontano, ma gli sembrava familiare. Aprì lentamente gli occhi. Faceva un freddo assurdo e lui rabbrividì mentre cercava di mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva intorno. Il viso di Hermione Granger era a pochi centimetri da lui. Cercò di muoversi ma la testa gli esplose. Emise una specie di ringhio. Aveva battuto la testa da qualche parte. Tentò di concentrarsi ma si sentiva stanchissimo. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e tentò di parlare:

"Ovsamo"

"Cosa?"

Severus deglutì e ci riprovò:

" Ove…siamo…"

"Ah! Non ne ho idea. Comunque abbiamo fatto un bel volo. Se non fosse stato per alcune radici che spuntavano dalle pareti della scarpata…non oso pensarci."

Severus aveva riaperto gli occhi e la guardò rabbrividire mentre, proteggendosi con una mano gli occhi dalla pioggia, guardava in alto. La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo su di lui

" Professore siamo sotto un albero in questo momento e visto che sta infuriando uno dei peggiori temporali che abbia mai visto credo sia il caso di spostarci. So che la testa le fa male ma non ha nulla di rotto per cui ora proveremo ad alzarci piano piano, d'accordo?"

Severus fece un cauto segno affermativo con la testa. Poi sentì che la ragazza gli passava un braccio dietro al collo e lo spingeva delicatamente verso l'alto. Facendosi forza puntò i gomiti a terra e si spinse piano finche non si trovò seduto. La testa non era esplosa ma pulsava dolorosamente. Si tastò il torace. Non aveva davvero nulla di rotto anche se sospettava che sotto la giacca grossi lividi viola stessero già comparendo. Un'idea improvvisa gli balenò in testa e si voltò di scatto verso la ragazza, pentendosi subito. Una stilettata di dolore lo trafisse e ci vollero diversi secondi perché fosse in grado di parlare:

"Bacchetta…dove…dov'è la mia bacchetta?"

La Granger si morse il labbro e gli porse un bastoncino che a Severus parve familiare. Lo prese delicatamente tra le dita e si sentì morire. La sua bellissima bacchetta di biancospino aveva una crepa su tutta la lunghezza e un crine di unicorno spuntava da essa. Provò ad agitarla ma invece della fontana di luce dorata che voleva evocare quella spruzzò due patetiche scintille e poi più niente.

"Come è successo"

La grifondoro aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime:

"Credo sia successo mentre rotolavamo giù per la montagna. Credo che sia riparabile, non è spezzata, però… è l'unica che abbiamo." Concluse con un singhiozzo.

"Cosa vuol dire? Dov'è la tua?"

"Non lo so! Quando mi sono svegliata l'ho cercata alla cintura, dove la tengo sempre- e gli mostrò un fodero per bacchetta vuoto appeso alla cintura- ma era sparita. Temo mi sia scivolata durante la caduta. Solo che… ho cercato qua intorno ma non la trovo. È troppo buio e questa maledetta pioggia continua a finirmi negli occhi!"

Severus sospirò. La ragazza Grifondoro senza bacchetta e lui con una bacchetta malmessa. Non erano belle notizie. La testa ora gli faceva meno male e tentò di alzarsi in piedi e fu molto sollevato quando riuscì a restarci. Mosse un paio di passi con la Granger che lo seguiva da vicino in caso le gambe lo avessero tradito, ma per fortuna non avvenne.

" Signorina Granger dobbiamo trovare un posto dove accamparci per la notte. Domani vedremo di andarcene di qui, ma ora sarebbe un suicidio. Attenta a dove metti i piedi"

La ragazza annuì decisa e insieme si allontanarono dalla parete di fango e roccia dalla quale erano scivolati.

Dopo qualche ora di girovagare si fecero un'idea di dove si trovassero: era una specie di conca naturale, circondata da alte pareti di terra e roccia. All'interno della conca, che doveva essere larga un paio di kilometri nel punto più ampio e lunga almeno tre, crescevano pochi alberi, per lo più in gruppetti di una decina al massimo e tutti sul lato dal quale arrivavano loro. Il resto della vegetazione era composto da una distesa di erba e qualche cespuglietto qua e là. Al centro della piccola prateria c'era una collinetta non più alta di dieci metri. Da lì si guardarono intorno. Aveva smesso di piovere, finalmente, ma faceva davvero molto freddo e il loro unico pensiero era trovare un posto per rifugiarsi in attesa dell'alba. La Granger cacciò un gridolino eccitato e tirandolo per la giacca gli indicò una piccola costruzione di legno addossata alla parete. La raggiunsero in poco tempo e quasi lei si mise a urlare dalla gioia. Era una piccola capanna di legno, probabilmente ad uso di pastori e tagliaboschi durante le stagioni estive. Sembrava fatta abbastanza bene e non troppo fatiscente, per cui vi entrarono.

La capanna era composta da una sola stanza quadrata e arredata in modo davvero spartano: sulla parete di fronte a loro c'era un caminetto di pietra e a destra di questo una pila ordinata di legna, una cassetta piena di legnetti sottili e una pila di giornali vecchi(La Granger si commosse a quella vista), a destra del caminetto c'era un tavolo con due panche e lungo la parete della porta era posizionato un letto adatto a contenere un uomo piuttosto corpulento. Si chiusero la porta alle spalle e si prepararono ad affrontare la notte.

**12) ESSERE CORAGGIOSI**

Severus sorrise soddisfatto quando finalmente riuscì a produrre abbastanza scintille dalla bacchetta per incendiare alcuni fogli di giornale nel camino; aggiunse rapido i legnetti più sottili e, con pazienza e costanza, iniziò a soffiare su di essi per alimentare il fuocherello. La Granger intanto era in esplorazione alla ricerca di coperte, dato che il letto era sfatto. Nella cassapanca che faceva da panca al tavolo trovò solo qualche stoviglia e delle candele che passò a Severus in modo da creare un po' più di luce nella capanna. Sconsolata si guardò intorno ma non c'erano altri contenitori nella stanza. A meno che… in quattro passi fu al letto:

" Professore ho bisogno di una mano"

Severus, che stava contemplando il fuoco ormai stabile, si voltò a guardarla. Era inginocchiata di fianco al letto e tentava di estrarre un enorme cassettone. Le si avvicinò e insieme iniziarono a tirare e spingere finché quello non si liberò con uno scricchiolio. La ragazza batté le mani felice:

"Coperte! Lenzuola! Evviva!"

Severus trattene un sorriso davanti a quella manifestazione di gioia. Aveva ancora una reputazione da mantenere!

" Signorina Granger credo dovremmo abbandonare i vestiti fradici. Potremmo avvolgerci nelle coperte intanto che ci scaldiamo davanti al fuoco."

Il tono risultò davvero molto pratico e professionale, ma Severus all'idea di trovarsi mezzo nudo nella stessa minuscola stanza con la Grifondoro _mezza nuda _si sentiva morire. La ragazza annuì improvvisamente seria, afferrò una delle coperte dal cassetto:

"Professore dovrebbe girarsi"

Severus non se lo fece ripetere e le diede le spalle. Sentiva i rumori della ragazza che si liberava dei vestiti bagnati e il fruscio della coperta mentre se la stringeva addosso. Per tutto il tempo tenne gli occhi chiusi, concentrandosi sui passaggi della ricetta di una vecchia e complicata pozione che aveva letto tanto tempo prima, sperando che bastasse a distrarlo dalla presenza _mezza nuda_ alle sue spalle. Inutile dire che se avesse dovuto prepararla realmente in quel momento avrebbe fatto esplodere mezza Inghilterra, come minimo. Per fortuna la ragazza ci mise poco:

"Fatto. Tocca a lei, professore"

Gli passò di fianco, reggendo i vestiti da una parte e tenendosi stretta la coperta addosso con l'altra. Quando ebbe finito appese i propri vestiti ad un attaccapanni che la ragazza aveva trovato dietro alla cassapanca e si sedette davanti al fuoco di fianco a lei.

"Siamo nei guai, professore"

Si voltò verso di lei che tuttavia continuò a fissare il fuoco:

"Immagino che tu abbia ragione, come accade un po' troppo spesso"

"Oh beh, non è che mi faccia sempre piacere avere ragione! Preferirei, in questo caso, avere torto marcio!"

Replicò lei un po' stizzita

"Suvvia! Dov'è il famoso coraggio dei grifondoro, avanti?"

Lei gli lanciò un'occhiataccia per tornare subito a fissare le fiamme

"Coraggio…sono stufa di avere coraggio. È da quando ho 11 anni che ho coraggio. Sono davvero stanca. Vorrei avere paura senza che la gente intorno a me crolli. Con Harry è sempre stato così. Con Ron è sempre stato così. Con l'intera comunità magica è stato così, dopo la Guerra, quando i Mangiamorte superstiti hanno scorazzato per l'Inghilterra seminando panico e distruzione. Loro volevano che io fossi forte mentre io volevo solo ritrovare i miei genitori. Ma non potevo crollare a piangere come una ragazzina isterica. Potevo solo continuare ancora e ancora e ancora a essere quello che gli altri si aspettavano da me. Una grifondoro. Coraggiosa e fiera. A nessuno importava se in fondo quando è cominciata non ero che una bambina alla quale nessuno ha permesso di avere paura."

Grosse lacrime luccicavano sulle guance della ragazza mentre parlava. Severus rimase turbato dall'amarezza che quelle parole esprimevano. Sapeva perfettamente che senza Hermione Granger il grande Harry Potter non avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco, ma ora si rendeva conto che lei era anche lo spirito del gruppo, così assurdamente leale ai suoi amici che aveva permesso loro di privarla della sua spensieratezza pur di tenerli uniti e incoraggiarli a fare il loro dovere.

"Io non crollerò."

Le parole uscirono dalla bocca di Severus senza che lui potesse farci nulla.

"Io non crollerò,- ripeté quando lei lo fissò stupita- se avrai paura, se hai paura io posso farmene carico. Io non… io non crollerò Granger."

Finì la frase guardandosi le mani, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro. Sentiva lo sguardo della ragazza ancora fisso su di lui e capì che se non aveva il coraggio di guardarla ora le sue sarebbero rimaste solo parole al vento. Sollevò lo sguardo fino ad incontrare gli occhi ambrati di lei pieni dei riflessi delle fiamme e di qualcos'altro che fece fatica a capire. Poi lei sorrise e lui capì. Gratitudine. Gli occhi di Hermione Granger, ancora lucidi di lacrime erano illuminati da una sorriso così luminoso da far male a guardarlo. E quel sorriso grato e dolcissimo era solo per lui.

Solo un'altra persona gli aveva sorriso in modo così genuino e spontaneo. E solo un'altra persona l'aveva rimescolato così tanto dentro sorridendogli così.

Solo un'altra persona.

Ed era stato tanto tempo prima. Così tanto che l'immagine iniziava a sbiadirsi. E i contorni di quel volto ora si confondevano con i lineamenti di qualcun altro nei suoi sogni.

No.

Severus non poteva, non voleva, non doveva. A costo di farsi del male non avrebbe ceduto.

Alzandosi in piedi disse con tono brusco.

"È ora di dormire."

Fecero il letto e Severus si infilò rapido sotto le lenzuola facendo una smorfia quando i graffi sulla schiena entrarono a contatto con il lenzuolo ruvido. Vedendo che la ragazza esitava sbottò:

"Signorina Granger per favore sono stanco e le assicuro che nessuno attenterò alla sua virtù questa notte!"

Lei lo guardò sconcertata:

"La mia cosa?- poi un lampo di comprensione le passò negli occhi e scoppiò a ridere- Professore! Ho 19 anni compiuti! La mia…virtù…se ne è andata da una pezzo!"

Severus rimase shoccato dalla rivelazione e, imbarazzatissimo si votò sul fianco dandole le spalle, decisissimo a non rivolgerle mai più la parola. La sentì infilarsi nel letto dietro di lui, ancora ridacchiando.

"Buonanotte professore"

Severus decise che mantenere un distinto e distaccato contegno sarebbe stato più dignitoso che un ostinato e infantile silenzio, per cui nel suo tono più freddo disse:

"Buonanotte, signorina Granger."

**13) SENSAZIONI**

Uno strano formicolio al braccio svegliò Severus. Mentre lentamente scivolava fuori dal sonno tentò di girarsi sulla schiena, ma qualcosa gli bloccava le braccia. Aprì gli occhi perplesso e si trovò davanti una massa di capelli riccioluti. D'improvviso era sveglio. Sveglio e in preda al panico. Hermione Granger dormiva tra le sue braccia. Cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa della ragazza che gli stringeva una mano ma l'unico risultato che ottenne fu che quest'ultima si stringesse ancora di più a lui muovendosi e mugolando nel sonno. Severus si irrigidì. Doveva assolutamente togliersi da quella situazione spinosa e compromettente. Cercò di concentrarsi alla ricerca disperata di una via d'uscita, ma la sensazione del corpo seminudo della ragazza premuto contro il suo rendeva il tutto davvero difficile. Si sentiva quasi soffocare, annegare nel proprio panico crescente.: voleva, doveva, aveva bisogno di fuggire da quella dolce prigione che erano le braccia di Hermione prima di perdere il controllo, ma non poteva svegliarla. Se l'avesse svegliata lei si sarebbe accorta di…

"Al diavolo!- pensò stizzito e prossimo ad una crisi isterica senza precedenti- sono un uomo anche io, fatto di sangue…e _carne_" e la sua carne in quel momento stava impazzendo. La pelle di Hermione era calda, morbida e _viva_ tra le sue braccia. I suoi capelli profumavano vagamente di gelsomino e di qualcos'altro. Ed era questo qualcos'altro a dargli alla testa. Era l'odore della sua pelle. Un odore caldo, vellutato che scivolava fino al cervello togliendogli ogni capacità di ragionare. Affondò il viso in quei capelli e scoprì che erano morbidi esattamente come aveva immaginato, perché in quel letto ora, così – _finalmente_- vicino a lei, non poteva più far finta di niente. Lui aveva sognato quei capelli, quel viso, quegli occhi e quel corpo. Aveva immaginato di stringerla a sé come stava facendo ora, ma la fantasia era ben misera cosa rispetto alle sensazioni meravigliose e terribili che stava provando ora. Severus non si era accorto, perso com'era nel suo profumo e dal bisogno di riempirsi di esso di aver aumentato la stretta. E non si era accorto che lei aveva aperto gli occhi, mentre lui mormorava piano il suo nome struggendosi dal desiderio di averla per sempre così, ne aveva notato che il cuore di lei batteva all'impazzata nel momento in cui con un pollice le sfiorava la pelle del seno, tanto era assordato dal proprio. E quando finalmente, dopo essersi ubriacato di lei, si addormentò tra i suoi capelli, esausto per tutte le emozioni che lo avevano attraversato, non si accorse che lei gli si stringeva ancora di più addosso.

**14) LA BORSETTA DI PERLINE**

Severus entrò zoppicando nella stanza e si diresse verso il letto, dove Hermione dormiva ancora.

Rimase qualche minuto ad osservarla, ripensando alla sera prima, quando si era svegliato durante la notte con lei accoccolata tra le sue braccia ignara di chi la stesse stringendo. Ricordò ogni singola sensazione ed emozione che lo avevano devastato mentre si ubriacava della sua presenza. Si fece forza e la scosse leggermente facendola svegliare.

"Mmm.. buongiorno professore"

Disse, la voce impastata di sonno mentre lui le recuperava i vestiti e glie li passava. Severus si girò verso il camino aspettando che lei si fosse vestita:

"Sono uscito in ricognizione questa mattina. La nostra supposizione di trovarci in una conca naturale si è rivelata corretta. Ho percorso tutto il perimetro in cerca di un varco."

"Beh- lo interruppe lei- deve esserci per forza, altrimenti non avrebbe senso questa capanna. Fatto, può voltarsi"

"Logica come sempre, signorina Granger- ghignò mentre si girava verso di lei- In effetti c'è un passaggio. O meglio c'era. Deve esserci stata una frana che lo ha bloccato."

L'espressione speranzosa sul viso della ragazza si trasformò in un lampo in delusione

" Ma non è possibile scalare la frana?"

Severus scosse la testa

" Direi di no, a meno che tu non voglia romperti l'osso del collo. Considerando il volo fuori programma di ieri credo che non sia il caso di sfidare di nuovo la sorte."

Ribattè aspro. Hermione si mordicchiò le labbra pensosa poi sospirò

" Fantastico. Siamo bloccati qui senza acqua ne cibo e Logan non inizierà a cercarci prima di dopodomani. Ottimo."

Sbottò sarcastica. Severus non seppe cosa dirle, si sentiva frustrato quanto lei anche se forse per motivi diversi. Certo, l'idea di essersi persi lo infastidiva, ma non lo preoccupava più di tanto. In fondo avevano un tetto sopra la testa e probabilmente da qualche parte avrebbero trovato dell'acqua e forse anche qualcosa di commestibile. Quello che lo preoccupava era invece dover passare altri due giorni – come minimo!- così a stretto contatto con la Grifondoro. Il pensiero di quello che era successo la sera prima si ripresentò prepotentemente e lui dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per ricacciarlo indietro. Si sedette sulla panca davanti al tavolo e improvvisamente si ricordò di qualcosa:

" Non moriremo di sete, c'è una vecchia pompa per l'acqua qui dietro e funziona."

Hermione sorrise incerta:

" Già, meglio di niente immagino. Se solo avessi il mio zaino o la mia borsetta di perline!"

Severus sogghignò

" Parli di questa?- ed estrasse una borsetta un po' infangata non più grande della sua mano dalla giacca- non metto in dubbio che sia una borsetta deliziosa, ma dubito che possa esserci più di un fazzoletto qui dentro…"

Hermione cacciò un gridolino che paralizzò Severus e si lanciò verso di lui, strappandogli la borsa dalle mani. Poi se la strinse al petto e cominciò a saltellare in tondo ridacchiando istericamente. Severus si era ritratto quando se l'era vista arrivare addosso e ora la fissava con la bocca aperta e gli occhi sgranati. La povera ragazza aveva perso la ragione. Un vero peccato, soprattutto perché la comunità magica avrebbe finito con l'incolpare lui della perdita di una delle menti più brillanti dell'intera storia della magia. Forse avrebbe dovuto sopprimerla, per evitarle altre sofferenze. O per evitare che lo uccidesse nel sonno in un attacco di follia.

Finalmente la ragazza si calmò e, rossa in volto e con il fiatone gli sventolò la causa della sua improvvisa pazzia sotto il naso:

" Professore mi meraviglio di lei! Tutti i giornali del mondo magico hanno parlato di come questa borsa abbia salvato Harry, Ron e me durante la ricerca degli Horcrux!"

Severus si ricompose immediatamente e, cercando di darsi un tono ribatté piccato:

" Non ho letto alcun tipo di giornale per un mese intero. Forse ti dimentichi il mio soggiorno al San Mungo. Ero leggermente in coma, in quel periodo."

Fu con immensa soddisfazione che la vide sbiancare per poi arrossire violentemente mentre farfugliava le sue scuse

" Oh… per la barba di Merlino che stupida…Io…non ci avevo pensato…"

Severus lasciò passare qualche secondo prima di chiedere annoiato

"Allora? Vuole spiegarmi che cosa rende questo capolavoro di sartoria elfico così speciale?"

Hermione parve riscuotersi

"Non è elfica. È babbana, me l'ha regalata mia madre per il mio compleanno qualche anno fa. E io l'ho modificata con la magia. Con un incantesimo Estensivo Irriconoscibile, per essere precisi"

Spiegò con una punta di orgoglio nella voce. Severus cercò di non darlo a vedere, ma era rimasto piuttosto colpito. Quel tipo di incantesimo era molto avanzato e in genere nemmeno gli allievi del settimo anno riuscivano a padroneggiarlo pienamente e lei era riuscita ad eseguirlo già alla fine del sesto. Decise che non le avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione

" E perché, di grazia, se la porta sempre appresso?"

"Suppongo che mi piaccia essere sempre preparata."

Si sedette sulla panca di fronte a lui e iniziò ad elencare che cosa conteneva:

"Dunque, vediamo…ah sì, abbiamo delle coperte, pentole, qualche ricambio per me, la mia borsa delle pozioni, alcuni libri…oh, ecco dove era finita la mia copia di _Magicamente me _– Severus fece una smorfia di disgusto al ricordo dell'ex insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure- un frigorifero portatile…"

" Un cosa?"

"Oh, è un apparecchio babbano che conserva i cibi grazie al freddo."

Severus la guardò sbalordito mentre estraeva a fatica una specie di baule di plastica bianca e rossa e lo appoggiava a terra sbuffando. Mentre lei lo apriva si chinò per sbirciare, ma una fitta di dolore alla schiena lo bloccò. La ragazza se ne accorse:

"Che succede professore?"

"Niente- replicò lui raddrizzandosi cautamente- i graffi che mi sono fatto cadendo dalla scarpata devono essersi riaperti."

"Si apra la camicia, ho dell'essenza di dittamo qui"

Il suo tono era così serio e professionale che Severus ebbe l'impressione di trovarsi davanti ad un esperto medimago

"Signorina Granger penso di poter resistere a qualche graffietto."

Ma non ci fu nulla da fare. Lei insistette così tanto che alla fine, pur di farla smettere di elencare le migliaia di infezioni che avrebbe potuto contrarre si levò la camicia, e si sdraiò sul letto. Hermione gli sedette accanto e la sentì trattenere il respiro

"Professore, è talmente pieno di graffi che sembra che la sua schiena sia stata passata sopra una grattugia gigante!"

"La ringrazio per questa sua colorita osservazione. Ora se vuole procedere…In fretta e in silenzio sarebbe l'ideale."

**15) NON IO, LUI!**

Severus represse un gemito quando Hermione posò un pezzo di lenzuolo bagnato sulla schiena martoriata. La ragazza aveva insistito affinché non si muovesse dal letto mentre lei andava a prendere l'acqua alla pompa sul retro della casa e faceva a pezzi la federa di un cuscino per ricavarne delle pezzuole per pulire la ferita.

E lui non si era mosso, paralizzato dall'odore di lei impresso nel cuscino e nel suo cervello. Aveva ripensato a come si era risvegliato quella mattina, con lei ancora dormiente tra le braccia e allo sforzo che aveva fatto per costringersi ad abbandonare quella posizione ed alzarsi. Svicolare dalla presa della ragazza non era stato facile, ma muovendosi lentamente e delicatamente per non svegliarla ce l'aveva fatta, poi si era vestito in silenzio ed era uscito in esplorazione.

Ora lei gli stava detergendo la schiena con delicatezza, senza proferire parola, concentratissima sul lavoro che stava eseguendo. Severus pensò che era tipico di lei dedicarsi a qualsiasi cosa, piccola e grande che fosse, con tutta se stessa, ma fu grato del silenzio. Quando ebbe finito versò qualche goccia di dittamo che gli fecero prudere la pelle

" Finito- disse lei con soddisfazione- ora le consiglio di stare fermo mentre l'essenza fa il suo effetto. Forse sarebbe meglio che facesse un riposino, così al suo risveglio sarà come nuovo e potremo fare colazione."

Severus annuì e chiuse gli occhi, aspettando che lei si alzasse e lo lasciasse riposare. Ma lei non sembrava intenzionata ad andarsene e lui sentiva il peso del suo sguardo sulla schiena

"Signorina Granger, mi spieghi come posso anche solo immaginare di dormire se continui a fissarmi?"

La sentì trasalire

"Io…mi scusi professore, è che non ho potuto fare a meno di notare le cicatrici sulla spalla e, ecco, io mi chiedevo come mai non sono sparite dopo il ricovero al San Mungo…"

Rispose la grifondoro con una vocina piccola piccola

"La tua curiosità è davvero encomiabile in certe occasioni ma non in questa. Tuttavia risponderò alla tua domanda, anche se credo fermamente che qualcuno dovrebbe insegnarti a farti i fatti suoi di tanto in tanto."

Non poteva vederla ma la sentì irrigidirsi. Almeno ebbe il buon senso di non replicare

"Quando Nagini mi ha morso ha iniettato il suo veleno nel mio corpo, come probabilmente saprai già. Quello che probabilmente non sai è che il Signore Oscuro aveva potenziato il suo serpente dopo che aveva intuito che l'obbiettivo di Potter fossero i suoi Horcrux. Attraverso incantesimi oscuri di cui non intendo parlare, dotò quel mostro strisciante di un veleno che avrebbe ucciso lentamente e chiunque fosse tanto sfortunato da non morire immediatamente, in questo caso specifico, me. Essendo quindi ferite in parte magiche per via del veleno non si cicatrizzano come dovrebbero. Ti hanno raccontato come mi sono salvato?"

"No. Per qualche motivo nessuno ha voluto parlarne nello specifico. So solo che qualcuno l'ha trovata e in qualche modo portata al San Mungo"

"Esatto. E io desidero che quello che sto per dirti resti un segreto. Giuralo."

"Ma…va bene, la mia parola di strega che non ne farò parola con nessuno."

"È stato Draco a salvarmi."

"Draco? Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"Esattamente. Appena prima che il Signore Oscuro mi scagliasse addosso la sua bestia infernale ho evocato mentalmente un incantesimo su me stesso. Avevo capito che mi avrebbe ucciso e ho cercato di guadagnare il tempo necessario a questo scopo. L'incantesimo mi avrebbe indotto un coma magico entro dieci minuti dall'evocazione. Immagini perché l'ho fatto?"

"Penso di sì. Nel caso Voldemort- Severus rabbrividì impercettibilmente- l'avesse uccisa con un Avada non avrebbe avuto scampo, ma memore del fallimento dovuto ad una bacchetta non sua non ha osato scagliare un incantesimo contro colui che era, a suo parere, il possessore della bacchetta di Sambuco. Per cui la cosa più logica era attendersi un agguato di Nagini. Lei sapeva del veleno potenziato per cui ha optato per indursi un coma che avrebbe avuto due effetti: risparmiarle ore di agonia e rallentare l'effetto del veleno dandole una seppur minima possibilità di salvezza."

Severus si alzò sui gomiti incurante del dolore per potersi girare a guardarla. Di nuovo si era dimostrata molto più brillante di quanto si aspettasse. E le sue aspettative erano davvero alte. Questa volta non si premurò di nascondere la sua sorpresa:

"Molto bene, signorina Granger. Se fossimo a scuola le assegnerei cinque, no, dieci punti, per l'acume."

Hermione rise mentre arrossiva.

"Meno male che non siamo a scuola allora! La metà della classe avrebbe pensato che lei era impazzito, l'altra metà che il mondo stava per finire!"

Il viso di Severus si aprì in un ghigno

"Oh, non preoccuparti, avrei trovato subito un modo per togliertene il doppio!"

Hermione rise ancora più forte, mentre Severus si chiedeva se stava davvero succedendo. Lui stava _scherzando _con una studentessa? E non una qualsiasi ma la Regina di Grifondoro! Nientemeno! Si ridistese sul letto un po' turbato mentre lei tornava seria.

"Comunque, quando voi siete arrivati ho avuto giusto il tempo di affidare a Potter i miei ricordi prima che l'incantesimo avesse effetto. Quella per me era la cosa più importante, più che avvertirvi che non ero ancora in punto di morte, anche se sapevo che non vi sareste fermati se non ve lo avessi detto dal momento che lo sarei sembrato a tutti gli effetti."

Fece una pausa. Quello che stava per dire avrebbe messo Malfoy sotto un'altra luce agli occhi della ragazza. Avrebbe voluto che lei continuasse a pensare che Draco non fosse altro che disgustoso furetto platinato, ma lui era un uomo di Silente e gli aveva dato la sua parola. Un serpeverde e una grifondoro. Ignorò la vocina interiore – la quale assomigliava inquietantemente a quella di Albus - che gli suggeriva che dopotutto lui stesso era un serpeverde e continuò il suo racconto.

"Non molto dopo di voi è arrivato Draco che penso si stesse nascondendo dai Mangiamorte, e mi vide lì, inerme e coperto di sangue con evidenti morsi di serpente su tutta la spalla. Draco mi conosce molto bene, io e suo padre siamo stati amici per molto tempo e penso abbia capito che non potevo essere morto solo per qualche morso di vipera, per cui con un incantesimo Rivela Vita ha constatato che ero ancora vivo. Ha eseguito un Sectumsempra su di me per eliminare più veleno possibile, poi ha recuperato del dittamo e della pozione rimpolpa sangue con l'incantesimo di Appello. Infine ha chiamato i medimaghi tramite il camino da Madama Rosmerta, dicendo loro che c'era qualcuno da salvare alla stamberga strillante. Credo sarebbe tornato da me se avesse potuto."

Dopo diversi minuti di silenzio si risollevò per guardarla e capire perché stesse zitta. Grosse lacrime le rigavano le guancie.

Severus agì senza pensare. In un attimo fu seduto e la stringeva mentre lei singhiozzava sul suo petto nudo. E non riuscì a capire come fosse successo, ma ad un tratto il viso della ragazza era sollevato verso di lui. E si avvicinava. O era lui ad avvicinarsi? Non lo sapeva e non gli importava. Aveva dimenticato qualsiasi cosa. Esistevano solo quegli enormi occhi d'ambra che lo guardavano attraverso le lacrime, senza paura, senza odio, senza disgusto ma invece colmi di compassione e comprensione. Le prese il viso tra le mani, e la baciò. Il mondo attorno a lui esplose quando le loro labbra si incontrarono. Nella testa di Severus sembrava non esserci spazio per qualunque pensiero che non fosse lei. La sensazione delle labbra di Hermione sulle sue, il suo profumo che tornava a torturargli l'anima, le mani di lei che si posavano sulle sue e le dita che si intrecciavano e si stringevano e si accarezzavano tra loro bagnandosi delle lacrime di lei. E poi le labbra di lei ancora, che si schiudevano come petali sotto i suoi baci e la sua lingua che gli leccava timidamente il labbro superiore. Severus inclinò la testa di lato e l'attirò ancora di più a sé. Fece scivolare la lingua dentro la bocca di lei, accarezzandola, assaporandola sempre più voracemente, sempre con più urgenza senza mai riuscire a saziarsi di lei che gli rispondeva con la stessa intensità, mentre faceva scivolare le mani lungo le braccia di lui, accarezzandolo, stringendolo, facendolo rabbrividire sotto quel tocco così leggero che era una scarica elettrica che gli annebbiava il cervello.

Una fitta alla schiena lo riportò in se. Si staccò da lei ansante e distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi annebbiati dal desiderio della ragazza.

"No"

Sussurrò amaramente, la voce roca, il cuore che batteva assordante nelle sue orecchie, il suo corpo che gridava di non smettere.

"No"

Lei parve riscuotersi e lo fissò come se l'avesse appena schiaffeggiata.

"Io non posso farlo."

Cercò di metterci tutta la durezza possibile in quelle parole. Tutto pur di allontanarla da lui che si sentiva vulnerabile come non accadeva ormai da troppo tempo

"Perché"

La voce di lei era altrettanto dura e il suo sguardo si era fatto all'improvviso gelido.

"Maledizione Granger! Non ti ho raccontato tutta quella storia per farti cadere nelle _mie_ braccia ma in quelle di Malfoy!"

Hermione lo fissò sconcertata

"Malfoy? Ma Severus, Malfoy è _gay_!"

**16) TRA SUPPOSIZIONI E LITIGI**

Severus era rimasto sconvolto. Si rendeva conto di essere ridicolo, in quel momento, ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedere ancora e ancora se fosse sicura di quello che Hermione aveva affermato non più di due minuti prima. Draco Malfoy gay. Uno dei ragazzi più corteggiati di Hogwarts era gay. Mentre ancora cercava di capacitarsi della notizia bomba che aveva appena ricevuto lei fece una domanda. La domanda.

"Perché volevi che cadessi tra le braccia di Malfoy?"

Severus si passò la mano tra i capelli cercando le parole adatte:

"Silente. È tutta una sua idea partorita dopo un bicchiere di whisky incendiario di troppo"

La reazione di Hermione lo colse impreparato:

"Non è possibile! Silente sa che Malfoy non poteva interessarsi a me!"

"Come? Perché?"

Hermione abbassò lo sguardo e si mordicchiò il labbro, come faceva sempre quando era nervosa

"Beh…non è una cosa che tutti sanno, ma non è certo un segreto che Silente abbia lo stesso genere di preferenze di Malfoy…e a quanto si mormora nei corridoi sembra che sia merito suo se Zabini alla fine si sia dichiarato al furet..ehm, a Draco una settimana fa."

Alzò appena gli occhi e continuò

"A quanto si dice in giro Silente è iscritto ad una specie di circolo che accetta solo membri omosessuali e lì ha incontrato Zabini. Tra una chiacchera e l'altra è saltato fuori che avesse un certo interesse per Draco. Considerando la passione di Silente per tessere trame tra le persone non mi stupisce che si sia dato da fare per farli avvicinare."

Severus rimase in silenzio, il cervello che elaborava febbrilmente le nuove informazioni.

Si alzò e iniziò a passeggiare avanti e in dietro per la piccola stanza

"Ma certo, tutto torna! Zabini e Draco ultimamente stavano sempre insieme e non li ho mai visti tanto affiatati prima. E che Silente sia gay non è davvero un segreto, come dici tu. Se ne va in giro con la spilla del club di cui mi parlavi appuntata all'abito quando non è in servizio. E il fatto di tessere trame..beh, è il suo passatempo preferito, basta vedere come ha rigirato Potter tra le sue mani negli ultimi diciotto anni! Oh, certo, per il _bene superiore, _ma scommetto che finiti gli intrighi morto il Signore oscuro si stesse annoiando. E così si mette a fare il cupido della situazione. Solo che al posto di arco e frecce utilizza complicati piani."

Fece una pausa, guardando fisso nel camino con gli occhi socchiusi. Poi si voltò di scatto verso Hermione

"Ma se lui sapeva…perché ha scelto lui per te?"

Hermione si alzò dal letto e iniziò a sua volta a passeggiare in circolo, le braccia conserte e la fronte corrugata.

"Fammi pensare…Quando se ne è uscito con questa trovata?"

"Quasi tre settimane fa"

"Vediamo…le mie sono solo supposizioni, però…vediamo…settimana scorsa Zabini si dichiara a Draco e i due si mettono insieme. So per certo che Zabini ha scoperto la sua tendenza mentre era all'estero ed è tornato solo due giorni prima dell'inizio della scuola. Immagino si sia iscritto al club a inizio anno. Mi sembra di aver visto qualcosa sulla bacheca della nostra sala comune e immagino che anche le altre Case abbiano ricevuto i volantini del club. Possiamo supporre che Zabini ci abbia messo un po' a confidare a Silente la sua cotta e sicuramente è successo dopo che vi siete incontrati e lui ha concepito il piano per metter Malfoy e me insieme. Era il giorno in cui Pansy mi ha fatto spuntare le orecchie e la coda da gatto quindi era il…"

" Sette settembre. In realtà l'otto perché erano le due di notte quando sei venuta da me"

"Giusto. Se supponiamo che non sapesse ancora nulla di Draco e Zabini ha senso che il suo piano includesse me e Draco. Poi però ha capito che, come dicono i babbani, non c'era trippa per gatti e, siccome il viaggio era già programmato non ha potuto trovare un sostituto a Malfoy e probabilmente ha deciso di tenere la faccenda in sospeso."

Severus , che nel frattempo si era riseduto sul letto, ci riflettè su. Aveva senso. Ma c'era qualcosa che non gli andava proprio giù

"Perché non mi ha avvertito che il piano era sospeso?"

Hermione si strinse nelle spalle

"Non so, magari tra i preparativi e i continui viaggi al Ministero non ne ha avuto il tempo. O magari ha perso interesse nel piano e se ne è dimenticato"

"Mmm..forse. non so, c'è qualcosa che non mi torna ma finché non ci troveremo di nuovo a Hogwarts non possiamo saperlo"

Hermione gli si sedette accanto.

"Suppongo di no"

L'imbarazzo li avvolse. All'improvviso, non avendo altro a cui pensare, il peso di ciò che era accaduto tra loro piombò loro addosso come un macigno.

Severus fu il primo a parlare

"Hermione mi dispiace per quello che è successo. Non so che cosa mi è preso"

"Non so, forse quello che ti è preso ieri notte? Forse ti sei solo lasciato andare?"

Le parole gli si rovesciarono addosso come acido, per il tono caustico con cui erano state pronunciate e per ciò che significavano

"Pensavo stessi dormendo"

Sussurrò sconvolto

"Evidentemente no."

"Perché non ti sei spostata? Perché me lo hai lasciato fare?"

"Forse per lo stesso motivo per cui non ti ho respinto prima! Severus cavolo come puoi essere così intelligente e così maledettamente _stupido_? O forse pensi che mi faccio baciare da chiunque ci provi?"

Ma perché diavolo ora si stava arrabbiando tanto quella ragazzina? Non gli bastava averlo messo in una situazione così complicata?

_Ti ci sei messo da solo, in questa situazione_

"Non credo ti faccia baciare da chiunque! È solo che magari la situazione in cui ci troviamo ti ha condizionata! Non lo so Hermione, non ho la minima idea del perché tu abbia risposto a quel bacio! E comunque non darmi mai più dello stupido!"

"E allora cerca di non comportarti da tale! Perché, secondo te, arrivo sempre in anticipo alle tue lezioni? Perché, visto che sei tanto intelligente, non ti chiedi perché continuo a guardare nella tua direzione quando siamo in Sala Grande? O magari chiediti perché uso un balsamo al gelsomino! Magari perché al San Mungo mentre eri sotto antidolorifici ti sei lasciato sfuggire con quell'infermiera che civettava con te che detestavi il suo profumo ai frutti di bosco e che invece adoravi quello al gelsomino! E da intelligentone che sei non ti sei accorto che la Parkinson è una capra! Credi davvero che quella scema avrebbe mai potuto ideare uno scherzo del genere?"

Hermione riprese fiato, rossa in viso per la rabbia.

"Sei stata tu? Hai escogitato quella messinscena solo per potermi vedere? E magari hai fatto apposta a mettere in mostra le gambe…"

"Cosa? Non sono così spudorata!"

"Beh, direi che però non sei neanche così innocente come vuoi far credere!"

"In guerra e in amore tutto è concesso. La guerra l'ho fatta e ora voglio battermi per..beh..uhm"

"Cosa hai detto? Amore? Ma di che parli? Non mi conosci nemmeno!"

"Non intendevo Amore con la A maiuscola! Però…si, lo ammetto, mi piaci! E voglio conoscerti! Permettimi di conoscerti!"

"Tu vaneggi. Che cosa credi che possa succedere tra noi, eh? Sei una mia studentessa, tanto per cominciare e io ho 18 anni pieni più di te. Diciotto anni Hermione."

" E allora? Sono troppo giovane? Io ho vissuto più esperienze di quanto una qualsiasi ragazza della mia età abbia mai fatto. Ho visto la morte tante di quelle volte da avere gli incubi. Ho dovuto sopportarne tante Severus e nessun ragazzo che conosco se non Harry e Ron, potrebbe mai capire cosa ho passato. Tu sì invece. E io posso capire te perché so chi sei, so cos'eri. E non mi importa maledizione!"

"Sei una mia studentessa…magari potremmo…non so…aspettare…"

"Aspettare? Ci sono ancora dei Mangiamorte là fuori che vorrebbero vederci morti entrambi. Io non voglio più aspettare. Ho aspettato troppo per tutto e ora voglio ciò che posso avere. Voglio te."

Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò. Tutte le difese di Severus si infransero e la trascinò con sé sul letto.

**17) ALCHIMIA**

"Hermione"

La voce di Severus era ridotta ad un roco sussurro mentre lei gli sfiorava il collo con un lievissimo bacio descrivendo ampie curve con le mani sul suo petto pallido e liscio

"Hermione…"

Un gemito spezzò la voce a Severus quando lei lo morse piano sulla spalla

"Hermione"

La piccola lingua rosa di lei si fece strada lungo la clavicola, lasciando dietro di sé una serie di intensi brividi che lo paralizzarono

"Hermione"

Le morbide labbra di lei si chiusero sul suo capezzolo, succhiandolo fino a farlo diventare duro.

"Hermione"

Una serie di lenti baci lungo lo sterno verso il basso, verso l'ombelico e la sottile linea di peli neri oltre il limite dei pantaloni. I capelli di lei che gli sfioravano la pelle infiammandolo dentro quando il suo aroma di gelsomino misto all'odore della sua pelle reso più intenso dall'eccitazione gli raggiunsero le narici

"Hermione"

Lei ora gli mordicchiava il fianco, mentre le mani correvano alla cerniera dei pantaloni per poi sfilarglieli lentamente

"Hermione!"

Un grido strozzato. Le piccole mani di lei premevano sul sottile strato di stoffa teso sopra la sua eccitazione. La bocca di Hermione sul ventre. Severus spalancò gli occhi, l'afferrò per le braccia e la tirò di nuovo a sé, baciandola voracemente interrompendosi solo per sfilarle i vestiti dalla testa lasciandola in reggiseno. Ora erano le sue mani a far gemere lei, mentre correvano impazienti sulla sua pelle calda, fino ad incontrare il ferretto del reggiseno e a insinuarsi sotto di esso, stringendo il seno sodo in una mano mentre con l'altra cercava affannosamente il gancetto sulla schiena e lo slacciava. Senza staccarsi un solo istante da lei la sollevò e la fece sdraiare sul letto continuando ad accarezzarla, baciarla, assaporarla ed esplorarla come lei aveva fatto pochi attimi prima, soffermandosi di tanto in tanto nei punti dove lei manifestava più piacere, godendo delle reazioni che il suo tocco poteva provocare nel corpo della giovane grifondoro. Severus sollevò il viso dalla pancia di lei ansimante, osservandola da dietro la cortina di capelli scuri con gli occhi neri che scintillavano febbrili:

"Hermione…è davvero questo che vuoi?"

Non aveva bisogno di conferme, non fisiche almeno. Il corpo di Hermione rispondeva a lui come se fosse stato creato apposta per quello. No, quello di cui aveva bisogno era sentirselo dire. Voleva essere rassicurato. E lei lo capì. Si sollevò dal cuscino e gli scostò i lunghi capelli neri dal viso con una carezza talmente piena di tenerezza che qualcosa in fondo all'anima di Severus si mosse, risvegliata da una necessità che aveva atteso da sempre ma che lui si era sempre negato.

"Io voglio te, Severus"

Fu poco più che un sussurro contro le sue labbra, appena percettibile all'orecchio, ma a Severus quelle poche parole esplosero in testa spazzando via ogni dubbio, ogni remora, ogni pensiero che non fosse legato alle intense sensazioni che Hermione gli stava regalando. Con un solo gesto i pantaloni della ragazza volarono per terra seguiti subito dalle mutandine di lei e dalle sue. Hermione nuda era favolosa e Severus si prese del tempo per guardarla mentre lei tendeva le braccia verso di lui, chiamandolo di nuovo a sé. Severus la raggiunse, sdraiandosi sopra di lei puntellandosi sui gomiti e si lasciò circondare dalle sue braccia e la baciò dolcemente, accarezzandole i capelli. Tutta la fretta di pochi attimi prima era svanita, lasciando spazio ad un desiderio più profondo di assaporare ogni istante. Si presero il loro tempo, baciandosi e accarezzandosi, riempiendosi l'uno dell'altra finchè entrambi non poterono più aspettare. Severus scivolò con esasperante lentezza dentro di lei, gli occhi socchiusi, concentrato sulla calda e umida sensazione di lei attorno a lui e quando arrivò in fondo un brivido attraversò i loro corpi. La sentì irrigidirsi e si accorse che anche lui, come lei, stava trattenendo il respiro. Rimasero così per qualche secondo, guardandosi negli occhi e sentendosi entrambi dei novellini alle prime armi. Poi Hermione sorrise. Era tutto quello che Severus desiderava. Era un invito. Era una promessa. Era desiderio. Era lei. E ora i loro corpi avevano ripreso a muoversi come fossero una cosa sola e di nuovo si instaurò quell'alchimia perfetta tra i loro corpi che non si erano mai conosciuti, ma che sembravano aspettarsi da tutta una vita. Hermione inarcava la schiena e si muoveva per accoglierlo sempre più profondamente e ad ogni spinta ora gemeva forte, ora sussurrava il suo nome facendolo impazzire. Severus sentiva le piccole unghie di lei affondargli nella carne mentre aumentava il ritmo e quelle piccole stilettate di dolore andavano a confondersi con il piacere che lo aveva annebbiato. L'afferrò per la vita e si alzò a sedere sulle ginocchia, tirandola su con sé. Ora lei si muoveva su di lui, le gambe allacciate intorno alla sua corpo, le mani sulle spalle, la testa buttata all'indietro e conduceva, dettava il ritmo sempre più veloce, sempre più profondo e lui l'assecondava, ipnotizzato dal movimento dei suoi seni, affondando dentro di lei. Si sentiva completamente perso, totalmente annullato in lei eppure così vivo e vero da fargli venire le vertigini. Era arrivato al limite, il piacere era talmente intenso di risultare quasi doloroso e Hermione ormai aveva perso il controllo, si muoveva con urgenza, emettendo suoni inarticolati finché l'orgasmo non la colpì con forza facendola rannicchiare sul petto mandido di sudore di Severus scossa da violenti brividi: e lui la raggiunse subito quando la sentì stringersi attorno a lui con forza inaspettata, strappandogli un rauco grido disarticolato. Affondò il viso nei suoi capelli di lei, abbracciandola mentre aspettavano che gli ultimi brividi scemassero, lasciando il posto a una sensazione di calma e appartenenza che nessuno di loro aveva provato da tempo.

**18) CHE COSA SONO DISPOSTO A FARE PER TE**

Severus guardò Hermione stiracchiarsi lentamente seduta sul letto a gambe incrociate dandogli le spalle, incurante del lenzuolo che le scivolava lungo il corpo ancora nudo. Severus notò alcune sottili linee traslucide lungo tutta la schiena e si ricordò di Bellatrix, di come quella pazza furiosa si era vantata davanti a diversi Mangiamorte delle torture inflitte ad Hermione quando lei e i suoi compagni erano stati catturati da alcuni Ghermidori e portati al Malfoy Manor. Hermione dovette accorgersi del suo sguardo perché voltò appena il capo verso di lui

"Come vedi ho anche io le mie cicatrici."

Il tono di Hermione era neutro. Una mera costatazione, nulla di più. Ma lui l'aveva vista vulnerabile. Sapeva quanto quel tono così indifferente in realtà fosse una maschera per nascondere il dolore di certi ricordi. Si alzò a sedere e le cinse la vita con un braccio, baciandola sul collo, tra i capelli arruffati beandosi ancora del suo odore.

Hermione però si divincolò dalla sua stretta

" Fame! Ho una fame tremenda!"

Detto questo lo abbandonò sul letto, si infilò i primi indumenti a portata di mano ( la camicia di Severus e le sue mutandine) e iniziò a rovistare nello strano oggetto babbano che aveva chiamato _frigoroforo_, o qualcosa del genere.

"Come funziona quel coso?"

Chiese lui in tono annoiato tornando a sdraiarsi con le braccia dietro la testa

"Si chiama frigorifero, conserva i cibi grazie al freddo. Di solito o si attacca alla corrente o gli si mette del ghiaccio, ma io l'ho stregato perché mantenga sempre una temperatura di circa 5 gradi."

Poi gli gettò un'occhiataccia e gli lanciò un involto di carta molliccio

"Non crederai che ti cucini la colazione, vero? Non sono un elfo domestico. Inizia a scaldare il bacon"

Severus si era alzato di scatto quasi ringhiando per l'affronto

"Non osare mai più darmi ordini! "

La voce era ridotta ad un sibilo e gli ardenti occhi neri lanciavano lampi di collera. Hermione lo osservò inclinando la testa da un lato senza però mostrare il minimo timore, poi parlò con calma

"Sai Severus, se non te ne fossi accorto non siamo a Hogwarts e il cibo non ci viene servito senza che dobbiamo alzare un dito. Appurato questo forse è il caso che tu ti renda conto che è grazie a _me_ e alla mia previdenza se non soffriremo la fame. Quindi, Severus, se hai intenzione di mangiare nei prossimi giorni fai il favore di alzare le tue belle chiappe candide dal letto e scaldare quel maledettissimo bacon."

_Chiappe candide_? Severus rimase spiazzato. Era la seconda volta che quella ragazza osava rivolgersi a lui in quel modo sfacciato. Non glie l'avrebbe fatta passare liscia. Mai, sul suo onore e per il suo onore quella maledetta ragazzina avrebbe pagato per l'insolenza che gli aveva dimostrato. Piuttosto che darle la soddisfazione di piegarsi a lei avrebbe digiunato. E avrebbe sicuramente fatto qualcosa per punirla. Magari una volta tornati a Hogwarts. Mentre lui si arrovellava su come avrebbe potuto punirla, Hermione aveva cominciato a ravvivare il fuoco per poter cuocere le uova e il bacon, ignorandolo completamente, cosa che lo irritò ancora di più. Si infilò i boxer e i pantaloni

"Non ho bisogno di te per sopravvivere- disse con il suo tono più gelido e tagliente porgendole il pacchetto- e ti consiglio d'ora in poi di essere più rispettosa nei miei confronti. Sono sempre il tuo professore."

Concluse caricando le parole di veleno. Voleva ferirla. Voleva che lei pensasse che tutto quello che c'era stato non avesse cambiato nulla nel loro rapporto e che per lui non era affatto un problema tornare al tipo di relazione che avevano prima.

"Davvero, professore?- chiese lei con voce melliflua, alzandosi lentamente- allora immagino che sia il caso che io le restituisca la camicia…"

Severus cercò di rimanere impassibile mentre lei si sbottonava la camicia- la _sua_ camicia- con deliberata lentezza. E ci riuscì, almeno finché, arrivata all'ultimo bottone, lei non la fece scivolare per terra rimanendo solo con le mutandine. Severus si lasciò andare un gemito strozzato mentre cercava di riprendere il controllo. Lei si chinò, raccolse l'indumento da terra e glie lo drappeggiò sulle spalle irrigidite dalla tensione sollevandosi sulla punta dei piedi e sfiorandogli il petto con i piccoli seni. Poi lo aggirò andando alla ricerca dei propri vestiti. Severus si maledisse per essere un debole, la sollevò di peso e la riportò a letto tra le giocose proteste di lei. Poi, dopo averla adagiata tra le lenzuola tornò al fuoco sotto lo sguardo incredulo della ragazza e si mise a cucinare.

"Mi aspetto una lauta ricompensa per questo, signorina Granger. Un Serpeverde non fa mai niente per niente"

Hermione rise infilandosi di nuovo la camicia che lui aveva lasciato sul letto mentre un delizioso profumo di uova e bacon si spargeva nell'aria.

**19) I CONTI IN SOSPESO**

Severus aspettò che lei finisse di mangiare per reclamare la sua ricompensa. Se la tirò in grembo non appena lei posò il piatto sulla panca che avevano trascinato di fianco al letto per fare da tavolino e iniziò a baciarla sulla morbida curva del collo, scostando un poco il colletto della camicia

"Signorina Granger mi pare di ricordare che tra noi ci sa una faccenda in sospeso…"

La voce ridotta ad un roco sussurro già carico di desiderio sulla spalla della ragazza, le labbra che la sfioravano appena in netto contrasto con le lunghe mani affusolate che la stringevano con decisione le braccia. Non voleva farsela scappare di nuovo. Non voleva farsela scappare mai più.

"Professore- rispose lei, inclinando leggermente la testa offrendo il collo alle labbra di lui, nella più perfetta imitazione di innocenza e candore - non capisco di cosa stia parlando…"

Severus si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto compiaciuto da dietro i capelli di lei

"Sei stata sfacciata e insolente. Per non parlare del tuo abbigliamento inappropriato"

"E come intende punirmi, professore?"

Severus non rispose ma continuò a sfiorarle il collo e le spalle con le labbra, depositando piccoli baci leggeri sulla piccola porzione di pelle nuda lasciata libera dal tessuto della camicia. Poi, senza preavviso, quando lei cominciava a fremere sotto i suoi baci, la morse. Non la morse troppo forte, ma Hermione sussultò sorpresa tra le sue braccia mentre lui tratteneva ancora la morbida carne bianca tra i denti, spostando una mano sul seno a sforare il capezzolo già inturgidito da sopra il tessuto. Hermione si rilassò di nuovo, appoggiandosi al petto nudo di lui sospirando sotto il tocco delle lunghe dita affusolate che premevano sulla seta della camicia intrappolando il morbido seno e stringendone il capezzolo sensibile. Di tanto in tanto Severus le mordeva il collo, a volte delicatamente, a volte con più forza, strappandole gemiti insieme di dolore e di piacere ogni volta. Severus abbandonò il seno della ragazza per afferrarle i polsi, portandoglieli in alto e facendole allacciare le mani dietro il suo collo. In questo modo Hermione fu costretta ad inarcare un poco la schiena, spingendo in avanti i petto. Severus avrebbe davvero tanto voluto avere uno specchio per poterla guardare. Sogghignò strofinando il viso sul braccio di lei. Se mai questa cosa fosse durata anche dopo la piccola parentesi delle Higland avrebbe avuto un paio di sfizi da togliersi. Lasciò i polsi della ragazza e fece scivolare le mani lungo tutte le braccia fino alla vita sottile di lei, facendo poi convergere le mani verso l'ombelico e poi giù, a sfiorarla da sopra le mutandine, facendola rabbrividire e gemere. Con una piccola pressione si insinuò tra le cosce chiuse di Hermione, e delicatamente glie le fece scostare. Lei si irrigidì e si portò le mani al petto

"Rilassati"

Lei annuì, ma Severus incontrò di nuovo resistenza. Si accorse che Hermione era nervosa e probabilmente molto imbarazzata. Severus dovette trattenersi da ghignare apertamente per non metterla ancora di più in imbarazzo. Si stava chiedendo cosa avrebbe fatto la ragazza se lo specchio ci fosse stato davvero. Si ricompose quasi subito e abbandonò momentaneamente le sue cosce per stringerla a sé. Mentre con un mano la teneva stretta con l'altra le fece girare il viso verso di lui, guardandola negli occhi

"Hermione per favore rilassati. Non ti farò del male. Ti assicuro che la mia intenzione è esattamente l'opposto"

Hermione sospirò, poi sorrise e si rilassò.

Severus ripercorse lentamente la strada fino al basso ventre di lei con una mano, mentre con l'altra ancora l'abbracciava stretta in vita. Le gambe della ragazza questa volta si separarono, anche se lui percepiva ancora la tensione nel corpo stretto a lui. Fece scorrere le dita lungo l'interno coscia per poi risalire fino all'elastico delle mutandine. Aspettò solo un secondo per accertarsi che Hermione non intendesse fermarlo e glie le levò. Hermione aveva di nuovo richiuso le gambe dopo aver sfilato i piedi dalle mutandine in un ultimo barlume di pudore, ma rispose docile al tocco di Severus quando di nuovo glie le scostò. La trovò già pronta ad accoglierlo. Sussultò quando lui si insinuò piano dentro di lei ma dopo pochi attimi dimenticò ogni vergogna e iniziò a mugolare sommessamente. Severus si rese conto che aveva gli occhi chiusi e le si avvicinò all'orecchio:

"Guarda"

Una sola parola appena sussurrata che si fece strada a fatica nel languore che pervadeva la ragazza ma che alla fine aprì gli occhi. Severus si spostò un poco di lato, voleva vederla.

Hermione guardava le sue dita entrare e uscire dal suo corpo con uno sguardo negli occhi che mandò il sangue alla testa a Severus. Aveva le labbra socchiuse e respirava affannosamente mentre il piacere si irradiava in tutto il corpo. L'orgasmo la colpì all'improvviso in pochi minuti. Severus la sentì contrarsi sulle sue dita mentre il calore dentro di lei cresceva. Hermione esplose in un urlo liberatorio mentre il suo corpo veniva attraversato da violenti spasmi. Mentre questi scemavano lui la cullò dolcemente sussurrando

"Rilassati ora, mia piccola grifondoro. Questo era solo un assaggio."

Così dicendo la baciò sulla fronte.

**20) RIDERE**

Severus aveva trovato un piccolo capanno degli attrezzi vicino alla pompa dell'acqua sul retro del loro rifugio e aveva recuperato un catino abbastanza grande per potersi lavare. Mentre Hermione lo osservava dal letto lo aveva trasportato nella capanna e ora stava facendo scaldare dell'acqua nel paiolo di peltro che Hermione aveva estratto dalla borsetta

"Cosa te ne fai di un paiolo?"

Le aveva chiesto incredulo

"Beh, credo sia rimasto qui dentro dal viaggio dell'anno scorso insieme ai vestiti di Ron ed Harry che ora stai indossando"

Aveva risposto lei facendo spallucce.

La borsetta di perline si era rivelata davvero la loro salvezza e aveva concesso loro qualche comodità in più rispetto alla spartana casupola nella radura che dava loro rifugio. Oltre al cibo aveva fornito dei vestiti ad entrambi cosicché avevano potuto abbandonare gli abiti un po' rovinati e sporchi che indossavano durante la loro incauta esplorazione del giorno prima. Così ora Severus indossava un paio di pantaloni scuri, per la verità un po' larghi appartenuti a Ron Weasly ( cosa che non gli faceva particolarmente piacere) e una maglietta grigia di Harry. Hermione invece indossava una comoda tuta rosa, che, come aveva commentato acido Severus quando glie l'aveva vista indosso, ammazzava ogni fantasia erotica. Hermione aveva riso e non se ne era preoccupata. Ora la ragazza guardava con bramosia Severus che riempiva la tinozza con acqua calda e poi la miscelava con quella gelida della pompa per raggiungere una temperatura accettabile.

"Pronta. Vieni"

Hermione non se lo fece ripetere, scivolò fuori dai vestiti, con sommo piacere di Severus, e si immerse nel'acqua tiepida. Severus prese una spugna e iniziò a strofinarle delicatamente la schiena

"Non sono una bambina!- protestò Hermione un po' imbarazzata- so benissimo lavarmi da sola!"

"Oh, ne sono certo signorina Granger. Ora zitta e lasciami lavorare. Ti voglio pulita e profumata. Hai ancora un conto da saldare tu."

Hermione ridacchiò e lo lasciò fare. Severus immerse la spugna nell'acqua calda e la fece scorrere sulle spalle della ragazza, e poi lungo il braccio destro, tenendoglielo sollevato. Poi lungo il fianco, sfiorando la curva del seno, sulle gambe per poi risalire dalla parte opposta facendo il percorso inverso fino a tornare di nuovo al collo, insaponandola tutta, resistendo all'impulso di assaggiare la pelle umida. Non voleva fare le cose di fretta. Aveva ancora tempo e voleva godersi ogni secondo.

"Ora i capelli"

Lei gettò indietro la testa e la massa aggrovigliata di capelli scivolò come una cascata di oro brunito lungo la schiena fino a immergersi nell'acqua. Severus li inumidì, si versò nel palmo una dose considerevole di shampoo al gelsomino ( e che altro se no?) e iniziò a massaggiarle la cute, per poi spandere la schiuma profumata su tutta la lunghezza dei capelli, districando delicatamente, senza mai tirare, la massa di ricci con le dita affusolate. Con l'ausilio del secchio con cui aveva trasportato l'acqua in casa glie li sciacquò per bene eliminando ogni traccia della morbida schiuma. Quando fu soddisfatto prese uno dei morbidi asciugamani bianchi sempre provenienti dalla borsetta della ragazza

"In piedi"

Il suo tono non ammetteva repliche ed Hermione eseguì docile, arrossendo appena sotto lo sguardo infuocato di lui. Severus si alzò e, dopo averla aiutata ad uscire dalla vasca improvvisata, asciugò ogni centimetro della pelle della ragazza che lo guardava con una strana espressione sul volto. Severus immaginò che Hermione cominciasse a chiedersi che cosa aveva in mente, ma anche se lei avesse avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo lui non avrebbe saputo risponderle. O forse non avrebbe voluto. Il fatto di farle il bagno, di asciugarla per lui non era un'umiliazione. Non era come un servo che provvedeva alle necessità di un padrone. Era invece il controllo che lui esercitava su di lei. Era un modo di dichiarare che lei gli apparteneva. Voleva prendersi cura di lei perché lei era sua. Forse non per sempre, ma in quel momento era sua. E lui si prendeva cura delle sue _cose_.

Quando ebbe finito la prese per mano e la condusse al letto. Si piegò su di lei fino a raggiungere il viso della ragazza, teso verso l'alto, teso verso di lui, gli occhi carichi di aspettativa fissi nei suoi e le posò un bacio sulle labbra già dischiuse

"Aspettami qui"

Si voltò senza aspettare una risposta da lei e preparò il necessario, svuotando il catino fuori dal capanno. Si spogliò e si immerse nel catino che lo conteneva appena, costringendolo a tenere le gambe piegate fino quasi a sfiorargli il petto. Un movimento alla sua sinistra attirò il suo sguardo. Hermione si era alzata e aveva indossato una maglietta di quelle scartate da Severus poco prima quando avevano rinvenuto il giacimento di abiti maschili nelle profondità della borsetta. Severus la guardò contrariato avvicinarsi a lui e inginocchiarsi sull'asciugamano che poco prima lui aveva usato su di lei. Fece per protestare stizzito ma lei gli posò due dita sulle labbra

"Tu ti sei preso cura di me e io ora voglio prendermi cura di te, finché posso."

Diavolo di una ragazzina. Severus era rimasto senza parole. Per un secondo lo sfiorò l'idea che avesse usato la legimanzia su di lui, ma subito scartò l'ipotesi. Lui era un esperto e lo avrebbe capito. Annuì, rifugiandosi dietro la sua confortevole espressione di disinteresse, mascherando l'inquietudine che si faceva strada dentro di lui. Sapeva che Hermione era una ragazza dotata di una brillante intelligenza, ma poteva davvero essere così intuitiva? Che cosa aveva realmente compreso di lui? L'idea di essere così facilmente leggibile ai suoi occhi lo spaventava. Conoscenza è potere. Lo sapeva per esperienza dato il suo trascorso di spia doppiogiochista. Per lui Hermione era invece un enigma. Non la capiva. Non riusciva a comprendere perché si fosse data tutto quel da fare per attirare la sua attenzione. Non riusciva a capire perché non si fosse ribellata a quell'abbraccio, la notte prima. O perché lo avesse baciato e avesse fatto l'amore con lui. Certo, lei aveva detto di essere attratta da lui. Ma questo era appunto il suo più grande Perché. Non credeva che solo perché lui potesse comprendere e condividere alcune esperienze di vita fosse abbastanza per far innamorare qualcuno. Per far innamorare lei. Davanti a lei si sentiva troppo vulnerabile. Si rese conto che il differente grado di comprensione reciproca giocava tutto a suo sfavore.

Perso com'era nei suoi pensieri non si era quasi reso conto che Hermione aveva finito e, quando lei gli chiese in tono gentile di alzarsi lo fece meccanicamente, lasciando che lei finisse l'operazione asciugandolo. Si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo sorriso quando lei con una vocina piccola piccola per l'imbarazzo gli disse

"Dovresti abbassarti … sono troppo bassa per asciugarti i capelli"

Severus si abbassò, ma invece che permetterle di finire l'opera la baciò ardentemente, facendosi strada tra le sue labbra con la lingua, lasciando che le mani scivolassero lungo i fianchi morbidi della ragazza fino al sedere rotondo e lungo le cosce, sollevandola da terra mente lei gli si aggrappava al collo rispondendo al bacio con trasporto. Barcollando Severus si diresse al letto, ma inciampò ed entrambi si ritrovarono stesi su di esso, tra i gridolini spaventati di Hermione e le sue imprecazioni. Si sollevò sul gomito per controllare che non le avesse fatto male quando si accorse che stava tremando sotto di lui: Hermione stava benissimo e rideva incontrollatamente sotto di lui, con le lacrime agli occhi. Non seppe resistere. La capanna nella radura si riempì di risa.

**21) LASCIARSI ANDARE**

Il sole era alto nel cielo, ma ai due temporanei abitanti della capanna nella radura importava meno che niente.

Dopo il maldestro capitombolo sul letto avevano riso. Insieme. E Severus non se ne capacitava ancora, guardandola mentre si riprendeva dalle risate, con un'ombra di sorriso che aleggiava ancora sulle labbra sottili. Ridere in generale era per lui un'azione rara. Spontaneamente rarissima. Con sincero divertimento, senza traccia di sarcasmo, unica, da molto tempo. Si sentiva leggero, come se stesse levitando. Ma il suo corpo invece aveva un peso ed Hermione non mancò di farglielo notare

"Severus spostati, sei troppo pesante e non riesco a muovermi!"

Protestò lei una volta ripreso fiato, puntandogli le mani sul petto e tentando di spostarlo

"E dove credi di andare? Non ho nemmeno iniziato, con te"

Prima che lei potesse anche solo pensare di fiatare le si avventò famelico sulle sue labbra in un lungo bacio pieno di una passione senza freni, impetuosa, incontenibile che le mozzò il respiro e le fece morire in gola ogni protesta.

Staccandosi da lei sussurrò con un ghigno estremamente serpentesco

"Forse abbiamo trovato il modo di farti stare zitta, signorina Granger"

E senza perdere tempo tornò alle labbra in attesa ancora dischiuse di lei che si aprirono subito a contatto con la lingua di lui che la cercava con spasmodica urgenza. Severus sentiva che il suo corpo ancora nudo reagiva a quello scoppio di rinnovata eccitazione, ma aveva altri piani. Si staccò con difficoltà dalla bocca di Hermione che in un ultimo, disperato tentativo di trattenerlo a sé gli prese il labbro tra i denti, mordendolo piano per poi lasciarlo andare un po' delusa quando si rese conto che non sarebbe tornato da lei. Invece Severus si rimise in piedi sotto lo sguardo ardente della ragazza. La guardò mentre si puntellava sui gomiti per poterlo guardare meglio e esplorava con occhi accesi di eccitazione ogni centimetro del suo corpo asciutto e muscoloso fino a fermarsi al centro di lui, dove tutta la sua voglia era ben visibile, stagliata contro la pelle di alabastro del suo ventre. Si mordeva il labbro la piccola grifondoro, strofinando inconsapevolmente tra loro le lunghe gambe nude, lo sguardo così intenso su di lui che pareva acquistare corpo in un'indecente carezza. Severus si inginocchiò davanti alla sponda del letto, le sollevò una gamba e iniziò a baciarla, iniziando dal collo del piede, prendendosi tempo, procedendo lentamente lungo il polpaccio _ben tornito _rendendosi conto che desiderava farlo da parecchio tempo, da quella fatidica serata di ricordi annebbiati dal whisky e da un desiderio che si faceva lentamente strada in lui senza che nemmeno se ne rendesse conto, o meglio, senza avere il coraggio di ammetterlo. Continuò la sua strada, depositando lievi baci sul ginocchio, mentre guidava la gamba di lei fino ad appoggiarla sulla sua spalla destra. L'interno coscia. Hermione aveva capito e si era arresa. Dal suo sguardo era evidente che lo voleva, che voleva che lui continuasse. La curiosa piccola grifondoro.

"Niente imbarazzo, questa volta?"

Le chiese, la voce bassissima, roca, profonda, mentre strofinava voluttuoso la guancia sulla sua coscia, piantando gli occhi nerissimi in quelli dorati semichiusi di lei.

"Mi fido di te."

Un soffio. Poche parole che non furono altro che un soffio. Un soffio che scatenò la tempesta dentro di lui. Tuffò il viso tra le cosce aperte di lei dimenticando ogni proposito di infliggerle una dolce e lenta tortura prima di darle piacere, strappandole il primo di una lunga serie di sospiri, gemiti, urla, preghiere e maledizioni. Si accorse a malapena che lei gli aveva affondato le piccole dita nei capelli ancora umidi. Il sapore di lei sulla lingua era una tortura, una droga che lo sconvolgeva, gli arrivava dritto al cervello e lo faceva uscire di testa. In uno sprazzo di lucidità si rese conto che i fianchi di Hermione si stavano muovendo assecondandolo e capì che era prossima all'orgasmo, abbandonò la posizione, districandosi dalle gambe che lei gli aveva serrato attorno al collo e risalendo sul suo corpo entrò in lei, strappandole un urlo mentre si immergeva nella calda e umida intimità del suo corpo, appena in tempo per provare di nuovo la sensazione quasi straziante di lei che lo attanagliava negli spasmi dell'orgasmo, gemendo con lei, baciandola senza sapere di farlo, accarezzandola tra i capelli, sussurrando o forse urlando il suo nome, in una confusione dei sensi da far girare la testa, perso dentro di lei che non lo lasciava andare e lo stringeva ancora anche se i violenti brividi avevano smesso di far tremare il suo piccolo corpo. Rimasero ansanti per qualche minuto abbracciati, lui ancora in lei, aspettandola, aspettando che lei fosse di nuovo pronta perché anche lui potesse arrivare all'apice, questa volta insieme.

Fu lei a ricominciare. Severus aveva il viso tra i capelli della ragazza, sconvolto per le emozioni dolorosamente intense di qualche attimo prima, cercando inutilmente di ritrovare la calma, distratto dall'odore intenso di gelsomino e di pelle e di sesso e di…altro. Si sentiva perso, pericolosamente vicino ad annegare nei suoi stessi pensieri quando una fitta di dolore al collo lo riscosse. Fece per ritrarsi ma Hermione teneva saldamente la pelle tra i denti, come aveva fatto lui qualche ora prima. Al suo tentativo di scostarsi Hermione aveva fatto una cosa che lo aveva paralizzato: aveva ringhiato. Un ringhio bassissimo tra i denti prima di lasciarlo andare per un battito di ciglia e tornare ad attaccarlo, mordendogli la spalla, piantando le piccole unghie nella pelle bianchissima della sua schiena. Severus sorrise tra i suoi capelli mentre lei continuava a martoriargli la pelle risvegliandolo dentro di lei. La piccola grifondoro giocava a fare la gattina. E ci riusciva bene. Con un movimento improvviso rotolò sulla schiena, portandosela dietro. La voleva guardare. Hermione aveva sul viso un'espressione di autentico desiderio. I capelli arruffati le scivolavano attorno al viso come una criniera, dandole un aspetto quasi selvaggio, esotico. E gli occhi…i grandi occhi dorati, così dolci a volte, ora lo guardavano fieri dall'alto. Sembrava una regina. Una bellissima, spietata regina di qualche tribù dispersa su un'isola lontana. Una regina che elargiva dall'alto la sua magnificenza. Una regina sensualissima, mentre si toglieva la maglietta con un unico fluido movimento, rimanendo dritta e nuda sopra di lui, esposta senza vergogna al suo sguardo. Una regina che ora si muoveva lenta su di lui, fissandolo con quegli occhi infuocati d'oro liquido, descrivendo ampi cerchi con il bacino. Una regina. e lui adorava quella regina che lo stava lentamente portando sull'orlo della ragione, tenendolo per mano e invitandolo a lanciarsi con lei verso un abisso di emozioni che lo lasciavano sempre più senza fiato. Le mani di Severus erano risalite lungo le cosce di Hermione senza che lui si rendesse conto e ora erano posate sui fianchi di lei, assecondando quel movimento ipnotico. E lei si aggrappava alle braccia tese, buttando la testa all'indietro, continuando a muoversi in circolo con un ritmo sempre più incalzante. Poi si fermò. Si chinò su di lui

"Come questa mattina"

Si sfilò da lui – Severus per un secondo si sentì quasi abbandonato- lo aiutò a tirarsi su a sedere, un po' incerto sulle intenzioni della ragazza. Gli diede la schiena. E Severus capì. Si inginocchiò, felice che lei non potesse vedere quanto la sua idea lo aveva sconvolto e la prese per i fianchi. E lei lo fece. Si calò su di lui, scivolando sopra di lui, avvolgendolo di nuovo, mozzandogli il respiro. Le passò il braccio destro attorno alla vita, stringendole il seno sinistro con forza, aggrappandosi a lei mentre iniziavano a muoversi insieme, chiamandosi, cercandosi, fondendosi e perdendosi insieme, sentendo solo il bisogno di essere insieme, sempre più vicini fino a non distinguere più quali fossero i confini dei loro corpi, fino a non sapere chi stesse urlando che cosa, fino all'apice, fino alla pace, fino alla completezza fino alla fine, insieme.

Severus guardò la figura accoccolata al suo fianco e sogghignò. La piccola grifondoro lo aveva provocato in più di un modo quella mattina e lui si era preso la sua rivincita. Beh, quasi. Hermione si era dimostrata molto meno docile del previsto. Ma tutto sommato non importava. Severus si sdraiò dietro di lei e l'attirò a sé ignorando le proteste della ragazza ancora addormentata e, con il viso affondato nei suoi capelli si addormentò.

**22) NON SI TORNA INDIETRO**

Ancora nel dormiveglia Severus ebbe per la prima volta la sensazione che il mondo non fosse sull'orlo di esplodere. Dopo anni e anni di solitudine, segreti, dolore e menzogne si sentiva in pace. Si strinse al corpo caldo e morbido che dormiva al suo fianco, cercando di tenersi stretta quella sensazione il più a lungo possibile. Ma non durò molto. L'impatto con la realtà lo colpì come un macigno scagliato da un Troll di montagna dritto sul petto. Non poteva durare. Non sarebbe mai stato possibile. Si ritrasse da lei di scatto, svegliandola.

"Che cosa succede?"

Chiese lei, stropicciandosi gli occhi. Severus non rispose, si mise a sedere sul letto, nascondendo il viso tra le mani, riparandosi dietro la scura cortina dei capelli.

"Severus? Cosa sta succedendo? Hai fatto un brutto sogno? Parlami!"

Il tono preoccupato della ragazza lo riscosse

"Hermione, non può funzionare"

Alzò lentamente la testa, voltandosi a guardarla e pentendosi subito di averlo fatto. Il viso di lei era una maschera di dolore e confusione. L'aveva ferita e non avrebbe mai voluto farlo. Ma non poteva farsi intenerire. Era sbagliato e non poteva illuderla. Doveva essere crudele. Per lei. Prima che fosse troppo tardi.

"Hermione, cosa pensi che succederà quando ci troveranno? Non potremo continuare ad essere…ad essere questo –disse allargando le braccia in un gesto sconsolato- a Hogwarts."

"Perché?"

Severus avrebbe voluto stringerla a sé cullarla, scacciare le lacrime da quegli occhi che lo avevano risvegliato dal torpore di una vita di rassegnazione, rassicurarla, dirle che andava tutto bene. Ma doveva tenere duro

"Perché sai benissimo chi siamo fuori da qui. Possiamo far finta di niente ancora per un paio di giorni, ma poi? Tu sei la mia studentessa e io il tuo professore. Cosa dovremmo fare, evitarci tutto il giorno e poi rinchiuderci nel mio studio per qualche momento di intimità? Quanto credi che possa funzionare prima che uno di noi si stufi di questa situazione o rima che qualcuno se ne accorga? Che tipo di relazione sarebbe? Di certo non una che possa soddisfare nessuno dei due. Non c'è modo di continuare."

Dire quelle parole gli aveva fatto più male di quanto avesse immaginato. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse essere così doloroso. Forse era già troppo tardi.

"Severus…- allungò esitante una mano, fermandosi a qualche centimetro dal suo viso per poi posagliela decisa sulla guancia- non si torna indietro. Io non posso tornare indietro."

Severus non seppe mai se la colpa fosse della lievissima carezza sul suo viso o delle parole rotte dall'emozione di lei ma all'improvviso seppe che era vero. Non si poteva tornare indietro. Quello che avevano scoperto in quella capanna, quello che lui aveva scoperto, era un punto di svolta. Il passato ora era lontano chilometri, irraggiungibile, irrepetibile. Quello che erano prima non esisteva più e sarebbe stato impossibile recuperarlo anche volendo, e lui non voleva. Si poteva solo andare avanti. Il problema era come. E fu esattamente quello che lui le chiese

"Come?"

Hermione non ebbe bisogno di chiedere nulla, aveva fatto esattamente lo stesso ragionamento

"Troveremo il modo."

Sì, lo avrebbero trovato.

"Mi fido di te"

Un sussurro, un'eco di ciò che lei gli aveva detto qualche ora prima. Lui si fidava di lei. E in quel sussurro c'era tutto. Stava mettendo la sua vita, la sua futura felicità, nelle mani di una ragazzina che aveva quasi vent'anni di esperienza in meno del mondo, ma conosceva l'amore meglio di lui.

Hermione sorrise baciandolo sulla guancia

"Bene. Adesso prepariamo il pranzo, o la cena…che ore saranno?"

Il cambio improvviso di argomento lo spiazzò completamente. Avere a che fare con Hermione era come stare sulle montagne russe: non sapevi mai se stavi volando verso il cielo o precipitando sulla terra.

"Sai pensare solo al cibo? Credo ci siano problemi più gravi da affrontare!"

"A stomaco pieno si ragiona meglio"

Facendogli l'occhiolino prima di infilarsi la sua orrenda tuta rosa

"Odio quella tuta"

"Dobbiamo pensare Severus, meno distrazioni ci sono meglio è. A questo proposito forse sarebbe meglio che tu ti coprissi con qualcosa di più consistente di quel lenzuolo"

Severus ghignò infilandosi i vestiti che lei gli aveva lanciato

"Quando avremo un piano ti brucerò quella maledetta tuta."

**23) SALVARE SILENTE - parte I**

Cucinarono in silenzio e si sedettero al tavolo consumando una sostanziosa merenda a base di salsicce piccanti e una zuppa in scatola retaggio della vita babbana di Hermione. Severus era piuttosto scettico sul contenuto di quella scatoletta di latta ma dovette ammette che non era così male. Lavati i piatti decisero di uscire per una passeggiata, confidando che l'aria frizzante del pomeriggio inoltrato avesse rinfrescato loro le idee. Per qualche minuto camminarono in silenzio, ognuno preso dai propri pensieri. Arrivarono infine al boschetto dove si erano ritrovati dopo la famosa caduta. Si sedettero su un tronco divelto e iniziarono a discutere

"Non possiamo uscire allo scoperto"

Hermione aveva parlato per prima

"No, certo che no, sarebbe un suicidio"

"E quindi? Una relazione clandestina a Hogwarts è impossibile! Con tutti quei fantasmi che si aggirano nei corridoi… per non parlare di Pix!"

"Già- fece tetro Severus – e Silente sa sempre tutto"

"Chissà come fa…"

Chiese Hermione più a se stessa che a lui

"I ritratti della scuola fanno regolarmente rapporto a quelli nell'ufficio del Preside e a loro volta gli comunicano le cose più importanti"

Hermione lo guardò sorpresa

"E tu come fai a saperlo?"

Severus la osservò sollevando il sopracciglio

"Sono stato Preside per un anno… sebbene tu non abbia frequentato l'anno passato credo ti sia giunta voce…"

Hermione annuì e poi con un po' di imbarazzo

"Sì, lo sapevo… è solo che non ho pensato che tu potessi avere la fedeltà de ritratti, ecco… è che non conosco la storia..."

Severus sospirò.

"Hermione posso raccontarti come è andata, ma preferirei che lo tenessi per te. Non sei la prima a cui lo racconto ma ci sono delle cose che preferirei non divulgare.- Hermione annuì di nuovo, la fiamma della curiosità accesa nei suoi occhi- che cosa sai degli avvenimenti a scuola dell'anno scorso?"

Hermione ci rifletté un attimo

"Non molto, solo quello che ho letto sulla gazzetta del profeta quest'estate. So che Silente è rimasto nascosto nel suo studio in una stanza segreta per tutto il tempo aiutandoti a proteggere il più possibile gli alunni e tirando le fila come suo solito. So che quella notte alla torre di astronomia non era davvero presente, anche se non so come sia possibile dal momento che so che si era appena materializzato a Hogwarts con Harry. Però questo è un particolare che quasi nessuno conosce. Anzi, ora che ci penso Harry non l'ha menzionato nelle numerose interviste!"

Severus sorrise. Ci era arrivata. La nota discordante.

"Infatti. Potter non ha raccontato nulla perché il modo in cui il Professor Silente ha operato quella notte ha richiesto l'uso della Magia Oscura."

Hermione squittì di sorpresa

"Partiamo dall'inizio Hermione, così potrai capire"

Severus si accomodò meglio su tronco, riordinando i pensieri

"Dunque… come sai Albus aveva ricevuto una maledizione dall'Anello di Gaunt e sembrava davvero che fosse spacciato. Quando chiese il mio aiuto sapeva già del piano del Signore oscuro per farlo uccidere tramite Draco grazie a me, che lo avevo scoperto prima dell'inizio dell'anno scolastico e decise che avrebbe fatto un'uscita di scena spettacolare. Morto per morto preferiva fossi io ad ucciderlo. Comunque sia mettemmo a punto il piano. Albus avrebbe affrontato Draco e poi me, senza opporre resistenza. Sennonché due settimane prima del fatidico giorno ho trovato una cura. Un filtro che richiedeva una piccola dose di Elisir di Lungavita e il sangue di chi aveva lanciato la maledizione. Il sangue del Signore oscuro."

E le lanciò una lunga occhiata penetrante

"Cosa? Ma l'Elisir si produce con la pietra filosofale che è stata distrutta alla fine del primo anno! E il sangue di Voldemort! Assurdo! Come avete fatto?"

Severus sbuffò impaziente

"Ci sto arrivando! Come faccio se mi interrompi?"

"Forse se tu evitassi le tue pause teatrali sarebbe più semplice"

Sbuffò a sua volta Hermione incrociando le braccia fintamente offesa

Severus ridacchiò tirandola a sé

"Non fare così! Andiamo avanti… Nicholas Flamel aveva gli affari di una vita incredibilmente lunga da sistemare, per questo aveva una buona scorta di Elisir e fu felicissimo di concedercene una fialetta. Quanto al sangue del Signore Oscuro, beh, quello è stato decisamente più complicato. Non potevo certo andare da lui e chiedergli se per caso aveva qualche goccia da prestarmi! Sapevo di avere poco tempo e dovevo assolutamente trovare una soluzione. Decisi di prendere della Felix Felicitas."

"Bella pensata!"

"Già- rispose baciandole la testa- comunque non fu facile. Quel giorno mi recai al Manor dei Malfoy e guarda caso proprio in quel giorno il Signore Oscuro aveva deciso di dedicarsi ad una Pozione che potesse rendere il suo nome Impronunciabile. Quel giorno lui non ebbe successo, ma io sì. Per quanto fosse un pozionista esperto mi volle al suo fianco. Me e nessun altro. Bellatrix ci rimase molto male- sogghignò al ricordo di Bellatrix che sbraitava contro di lui definendolo impostore e spia. Quanto aveva avuto ragione!- Comunque, per rendere Impronunciabile un nome ci sono due metodi, uno è una formula molto complicata che rischia di uccidere chiunque pronunci il nome, ma lui non voleva questo. Voleva un modo per scovare quelli dell'Ordine della Fenice e in generale i pochi che osassero pronunciare il suo nome e piegarli al suo volere, per poi distruggere l'Ordine stesso. Altrettanto complicata ma con effetti collaterali meno pericolosi e comunque riparabili con la Magia Oscura e un adeguato antidoto. Il Signore Oscuro scelse questa via. Lavorammo per tutto il pomeriggio sia alla pozione che all'antidoto. Mancava solo un ingrediente. Il sangue della persona designata. Il Signore Oscuro non si premurò di mandarmi via grazie all'effetto della Felix e, anzi, ebbe la sventataggine di passarmi il pugnale con il quale si era tagliato mentre faceva gocciolare il sangue nella pozione. Non lo avrebbe mai fatto in circostanze normali, ma io in quel pomeriggio ero fortunato come nessuno. Stando dietro di lui feci scivolare le preziose gocce in una fialetta."

Hermione lo guardava con un misto di incredulità e riverenza che lo fece sorridere

"Ma con il sangue di Voldemort avreste potuto ucciderlo!"

"No. Normalmente sì, ma con le complicanze della sua connessione con Potter non sarebbe bastato. Ricordi la profezia? Potevano ammazzarsi solo tra loro"

Hermione annuì, elaborando le informazioni che Severus le stava dando

"Quindi avete preparato l'antidoto e il Professor Silente è guarito?"

"Sì, anche se non recupererà mai del tutto l'uso della mano destra. Il problema ora era che Silente non stava morendo e non aveva senso che si facesse uccidere."

"Già. Come avete fatto? Dicevi centrava la Magia…la Magia oscura…"

"Esattamente. Ma non ne parleremo qui. Si sta facendo buio e preferirei non parlarti di cose Oscure qua fuori. Rientriamo"

Severus vide la delusione sul volto della ragazza che comunque si disse d'accordo. Insieme si avviarono verso il loro rifugio, tenendosi per mano mentre le prime stelle si affacciavano nel cielo.

**24) SALVARE SILENTE - parte II**

**SACRIFICIO D' AMORE**

Severus si sedette sul letto con Hermione accoccolata sul suo petto, una bella tazza di the fumante tra le mani. Sarebbe stato bello poter stare così per sempre, pensò, ma sapeva benissimo che la dura realtà era ben diversa e presto tutto sarebbe cambiato. Di nuovo. Sospirò, amareggiato.

"Dove eravamo rimasti?"

Chiese un po' stancamente

"Silente…il professor Silente, non stava per morire e bisognava elaborare un piano per non doverlo uccidere"

Severus sogghignò. Eccola la studentessa perfettina che saltava fuori. Si era quasi aspettato di vedere la mano scattare verso l'alto.

"Molto bene. Il piano. Si trattava più che altro di logistica. Non sapevamo esattamente quando Draco avrebbe agito, anche se sapevamo che sarebbe successo nell'arco di due, massimo tre settimane, se lo avesse fatto da solo, dove…insomma, c'era una quantità di variabili enorme e noi dovevamo tenerne conto. Passai quattro notti tra il reparto proibito e la biblioteca privata di Albus. Come probabilmente saprai in gioventù si era dedicato a diversi studi e data la sua amicizia con Grindelwald non aveva trascurato la branca Oscura della magia, collezionando un certo numero di volumi rarissimi che in seguito utilizzò per sviluppare nuove difese contro, appunto, le Arti Oscure. Comunque, dopo notti insonni di ricerca finalmente trovai un quaderno risalente al 1483, periodo in cui la caccia alle streghe cominciava a prendere piede. Di per sé la pergamena non era nulla di che, una specie di diario di una donna che riportava le persecuzioni da parte della Chiesa. Ma nell'ultima parte ammetteva lei stessa di essere dotata di grandi poteri magici e che, in seguito alla morte di una delle figlie bruciata sul rogo, si era recata da una sua parente che praticava Magia Oscura in cerca di un modo per proteggere le altre sue figlie. Insieme elaborarono un potente incantesimo da infondere in un talismano che avrebbe avuto due effetti: strofinandolo la persona che lo indossava sarebbe stata trasferita, smaterializzata, in un altro luogo, scelto al momento dell'incantesimo. In contemporanea si sarebbe creata un'immagine specchio della persona, in tutto e per tutto identica all'originale, con la differenza che si sarebbe trattato di un involucro vuoto incapace di ogni azione. Ora, tu sai che non si può creare un corpo reale dal nulla. Come credi che sia possibile allora?"

Hermione restò in silenzio per diverso tempo

"Voldemort ha fatto qualcosa del genere. L'osso del padre donato senza consenso. Carne del servo sacrificata con consenso. Il sangue del nemico prelevato con forza."

Severus a sentì rabbrividire sul suo petto

"Suppongo che sia necessario un sacrificio di qualche tipo per un incantesimo del genere"

Hermione sussurrava, come se a dire quelle cose a voce alta le avrebbe rese più vere e insopportabili di quanto già non fossero

"Esatto. Per creare un corpo ci vuole un sacrificio. In questo caso, avendo l'incantesimo originario il compito di salvaguardare una persona a cui si vuole un bene molto profondo, doveva essere un pezzo di qualcuno che ti ha amato e che te lo concede senza remore."

Hermione parve confusa

"Grindelwald."

"Cosa?"

"Esatto. Grindelwald lo aveva amato. Si erano amati davvero lui e Albus. Quando scoprii che cosa serviva per l'incantesimo mi recai da lui, senza dirlo ad Albus. Non avrebbe mai provato. Grindelwald era l'ombra di se stesso, un essere patetico e piagnucolante rinchiuso nelle profondità del Nurmengard, ma conservava ancora quell'amore che aveva provato e non ebbe nessuna esitazione quando gli spiegai la situazione. Prese il coltello che gli porgevo e con un gesto deciso, guardandomi negli occhi, si tagliò un orecchio. Non urlò di dolore. Prima di farlo mi disse solo una cosa e poi non parlò più."

"Cosa…cosa disse?"

Severus non poteva vederla in viso ma sapeva che aveva gli occhi lucidi e che grossi lacrimoni stavano scivolando sulle guance

"Salvalo"

Severus fece una pausa, permettendo ad Hermione di riprendersi almeno un poco.

"Tornai al castello con l'orecchio di Grindelwald in un piccolo scrigno. Non ho mai visto Albus così furioso come quella notte. Ha urlato, imprecato, mi ha insultato in tutti i modi possibili. Poi ha pianto di fronte ad una così evidente manifestazione d'Amore, di un Amore purtroppo perduto per sempre. Sembrava così vecchio, così vulnerabile. Non lo riconoscevo più. Non ho potuto far niente se non stare lì, subire la sua furia e poi vederlo crollare. Non ho nemmeno provato a consolarlo. Era irraggiungibile. Ho lasciato il mio scrigno sul suo scrittoio e sono andato via, mentre Fanny piangeva e cantava per lui, lenendo un po' il suo dolore."

La voce di Severus era strozzata. Il ricordo del Grande Uomo che era Silente che si accartocciava su se stesso lo aveva sconvolto. E l'impotenza che aveva provato in quel momento! Era stata forse la prova più dura, dopo la morte di Lily. Hermione si girò verso di lui e gli posò un bacio gentile sulla guancia, sopra i muscoli contratti della mascella. Lui la strinse forte mentre lei gli accarezzava dolcemente i capelli, rassicurandolo. Stretto contro il collo di Hermione Severus pianse una lacrima per il suo amico, che in fondo era solo un uomo.

**25) COMPASSIONE, FIDUCIA, ORGOGLIO E AFFETTO**

Severus si sciolse dall'abbraccio di Hermione, la baciò delicatamente sulle labbra e proseguì il racconto

"Albus non mi convocò nel suo studio per altri tre giorni e io cominciavo a disperare che alla fine accettasse di andare avanti con il piano. Ma in fondo Albus è un uomo intelligente e capiva che era stato necessario. Per cui preparammo il filtro con il quale impregnare l'amuleto, in questo caso un piccolo anello d'oro."

Hermione lo interruppe

"L'anello aveva un significato particolare? Mi sembra di aver letto da qualche parte che i talismani assumono più potere se derivano da oggetti con un certo legame affettivo…"

"Non a caso sei la strega più brillante della tua età! Esatto. L'anello in questione era appartenuto ad Ariana, la sorella di Albus. Non aveva grande valore economico, ma alla ragazza piaceva infinitamente perché era un regalo di Albus. Comunque, l'incantesimo riuscì a meraviglia e in fase di ultimazione, al momento in cui bisognava recitare la formula, designammo una stanza segreta dell'ufficio di Albus come luogo di trasporto. Il resto immagino tu lo possa immaginare"

"Credo di sì. Il Professor Silente strofinò l'anello nel momento stesso in cui tu alzavi la bacchetta e si ritrovò sano e salvo nel suo nascondiglio, mentre il finto corpo veniva colpito dalla Maledizione che Uccide e precipitava dalla finestra."

Severus annuì tra i suoi capelli.

"Ti chiedevi perché i ritratti mi diedero subito la loro fedeltà: non fu solo perché Albus non era morto per davvero. Loro sapevano. In parte fu anche perché in una certa misura, non uguale per tutti tra parentesi, mi rispettavano. Avevano seguito ogni mia discussione con Albus in quasi vent'anni di collaborazione e, più tardi, di amicizia. Mi conoscevano. Sapevano che io non avrei mai permesso alla Scuola di finire totalmente in mano al Signore Oscuro."

Hermione rimase in silenzio carezzandogli distrattamente il braccio con cui la cingeva. Severus capì che aveva ancora qualcosa da chiedere, ma per qualche motivo sembrava riluttante a farlo.

"Hermione, cosa vuoi sapere?"

"Quando hai lanciato la Maledizione che uccide…io so che devi _volerlo_. Devi volere davvero uccidere. Tu… tu ci saresti riuscito se fosse stato per davvero?"

Severus sapeva che sarebbero arrivati a quel punto. Lui stesso se l'era chiesto diverse volte da quando Albus glie lo aveva chiesto. Rispose lentamente, scegliendo le parole con cautela

"Quando Albus mi chiese di farlo pensai subito che non avrebbe funzionato. Come potevo uccidere l'unico uomo nel mondo magico che avesse mai dimostrato una così grande fiducia in me? glie lo feci presente e lui semplicemente sorrise e mi disse " Severus, io morirò comunque. Ma la mia morte potrebbe aiutare Draco a mantenersi integro. In oltre mi risparmieresti una fine atroce. Riflettici, te ne prego". E io lo feci. Ci pensai giorno e notte per settimane, mesi. Non sapevo come uscirne, per questo mi dedicai in parallelo alla ricerca di un antidoto. Avevo pochissime speranze ma volevo quantomeno tentare. Nel frattempo comunque cercavo una motivazione per voler uccidere l'uomo che mi aveva salvato da me stesso. E la trovai. La Compassione. Non volevo vederlo diventare, tra atroci tormenti, l'ombra di se stesso, sempre più debole e incapace fino a che la sua mente non fosse svanita del tutto lasciandolo vuoto e inutile in un qualche letto del San Mungo in attesa della morte. Non Albus. Non lo meritava. Ecco la mia motivazione."

Severus ebbe paura. E se lei non avesse capito? E se lo avesse comunque giudicato un mostro? Forse non si era nemmeno spiegato bene. Non avrebbe sopportato di vedere nel suo sguardo il disgusto. Di nuovo. Due occhi verde smeraldo, accesi d'odio e ripugnanza balenarono nella sua mente, provocandogli una stretta al cuore. Quando lei si girò abbassò il viso, fingendo di concentrarsi sulle foglioline di the in fondo alla sua tazza. Non voleva guardarla. Non aveva la forza di scontrarsi con il suo giudizio.

Piccole mani delicate si insinuarono sulle sue guance al di là della tenda scura di capelli che era la sua unica barriera

"Severus"

Un sussurro leggero, dolcissimo, carico di Compassione e Fiducia che scivolava come un balsamo su vecchie ferite e nuovi timori.

"Tu sei una delle persone più coraggiose che io conosca."

Lentamente Severus alzò gli occhi dalla tazza di the fino a incontrare quelli di lei. Fu uno shock. La Compassione. L'Orgoglio. La Fiducia. L'Affetto. Tutto in un unico sguardo. Tutto per lui. Lei provava Compassione per lui, per tutto ciò che nella vita aveva dovuto affrontare. Lei era Orgogliosa di lui, per le decisioni difficili che aveva preso per il bene degli altri. Lei riponeva Fiducia in lui, perché aveva ancora tanto da imparare, da riparare , da migliorare e lei sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto. Affetto. Lei provava Affetto per _lui_.

Non ci furono più parole in quella sera di inizio Ottobre.

**26) UN AMORE CHE NON E' AMORE**

Hermione gli sorrideva, gli occhi luminosi dopo l'amore e le guance ancora un po' arrossate mentre si rivestiva.

"Sai, Severus, dovremmo davvero parlare di cosa fare quando ci verranno a riprendere"

Severus sbuffò sventolando pigramente la mano in aria

"Magari non viene nessuno. Magari ci metteranno mesi a trovarci"

Lei ridacchiò

"Se fossimo due persone qualsiasi forse. Ma noi siamo chi siamo e sono sicura che nel momento stesso in cui il Professor Silente saprà che non abbiamo fatto rapporto al primo punto concordato manderà a cercarci mezza comunità magica!"

"Già, e l'altra metà ce la manderà Potter!"

Hermione annuì solennemente

"Anche perché se non lo facesse si troverebbe davanti alle ire di Molly. E sappiamo tutti che niente spaventa di più di una Signora Weasly furiosa!"

Severus si esibì nella sua migliore smorfia di disgusto

"Quella donna malefica sarebbe in grado di pietrificare Medusa da arrabbiata"

Hermione gli sventolò un dito sotto il naso in un gesto di avvertimento

"Attento a te, Severus…Molly è una bravissima persona, non esagerare!"

Severus sogghignò afferrandole il polso e tirandola a sé

"Non fare così tanto la Grifondoro, mia cara. Molly sa essere davvero insopportabile quando ci si mette…e scommetto che ne sai qualcosa in quanto mancata nuora"

Si rese subito conto di aver esagerato per davvero. Da divertita, l'espressione di Hermione, si tramutò in una smorfia di dolore. Lo aveva fatto di nuovo. L'aveva ferita.

"Scusami, non volevo, non ho pensato che…che…"

"Che rinfacciarmi la storia con Ron potesse ferirmi?"

Le lasciò andare il polso.

"No, è che non immaginavo che per te fosse così importante. Voglio dire, è durata meno di un'estate…"

Non sapeva come comportarsi Severus. Non era davvero abituato a scusarsi, con nessuno, tantomeno con una ragazza che fino a poco tempo prima non era nulla per lui. Si sentiva un po' perso con Hermione. Le montagne russe. Di nuovo. Stava per schiantarsi a terra.

E di nuovo lei lo sorprese, sedendosi accanto a lui e sorridendogli tristemente. Forse non si sarebbe schiantato. Forse.

"Immagino che tu non sappia davvero come sono andate le cose."

"Già. Ma vorrei che tu mi spiegassi. Hai detto di volermi conoscere e io ce la sto mettendo tutta. Ma la verità è che anche io voglio conoscere te."

"Mi sembra giusto. In realtà ho dato per scontato che tu sapessi, visto che è stato scritto di tutto sulla Gazzetta del Profeta e molto purtroppo corrisponde a verità. Sì, lo so che eri in ospedale- posandogli le dita sulle labbra, impedendogli di protestare- non l'ho dimenticato. La verità è che me lo hanno chiesto così tante volte che ho dato per scontato che tutti sapessero. Un po' presuntuoso da parte mia."

Si alzò dal letto andando a ravvivare la fiamma nel camino

"Ad ogni modo. Tra me e Ron c'è subito stato un rapporto particolare. Litigavamo spessissimo eppure non potevamo stare lontani l'uno dall'altra. Nei periodi in cui non parlavamo io stavo malissimo e Harry mi ha detto che anche per Ron è stata dura. Ovviamente io ho capito subito che ero innamorata di lui, mentre per quel tontolone- qui Severus annuì con convinzione, strappando alla ragazza un mezzo sorriso- ci sono voluti anni per capire che non provava solo amicizia. Così siamo andati avanti facendo finta di nulla, dicendoci che non valeva la pena tentare un rapporto che avrebbe potuto rovinare la nostra amicizia e quella con Harry."

"Cosa c'entra Potter?"

"Immagina che i tuoi migliori amici litighino violentemente e finissero col non parlarsi mai più o addirittura non sopportino di stare nella stessa stanza insieme. Alla fine tu dovresti scegliere uno di loro e rinunciare all'amicizia dell'altro. Noi non volevamo fare questo a Harry, anche se con le nostre litigate siamo quasi arrivati a quel punto diverse volte. Per cui ci limitavamo a sognare quell'amore senza osare viverlo. Però poi le cose sono precipitate. Sai cosa è successo con il medaglione di Salazar?"

"Sì, Weasly vi ha mollati perché il medaglione ha tirato fuori il peggio da lui"

"Già. E li suo peggio era la gelosia nei confronti di Harry. E l'idea che io potessi preferirlo a lui. E da lì è stato evidente che non si poteva negare quello che provavamo. Così, quando tutto sembrava perduto durante la battaglia a Hogwarts ci siamo dichiarati. Sono cose che si fanno, quando non sai se vedrai la luce del giorno dopo."

Severus l'aveva raggiunta e per un po' rimasero in silenzio davanti alle fiamme vivaci nel camino.

"La battaglia fu vinta e io mi ritrovai fidanzata di Ron, un ragazzo distrutto dal dolore della perdita di suo fratello ma abbastanza coraggioso per andare avanti. Ci aggrappammo l'uno all'altra per superare il dolore, la perdita e la fine di un'epoca. All'inizio ha funzionato. Eravamo troppo sopraffatti da migliaia di emozioni diverse per capire cosa stava succedendo. Ma alla fine tutto passa e tra le varie cose che ci legavano scoprimmo che non c'era amore, ma un'idea coccolata e alimentata per anni che quando poi provi ad esprimerla a parole sembra sciocca, banale, insipida. Un amore ideale che nella realtà non era che una pallida imitazione. Ce ne accorgemmo poco a poco e a dire la verità fu quasi un sollievo. Saremmo potuti andare avanti per anni fingendo, come fanno tante coppie, ma siamo stati abbastanza intelligenti e coraggiosi da affrontarci, spiegarci e comprenderci. Siamo amici. Amici immensi come pochi altri al mondo saranno mai e va bene così. Però è stata dura. Ha fatto male rinunciare a quel sogno di una vita tranquilla con Ron e una marea di testoline rosse intorno a noi, tra figli e nipoti e parenti in genere! E Molly…mi ha amata come una figlia per anni, sperando che un giorno entrassi a far parte della famiglia. Anche lei ha dovuto rinunciare ai suoi sogni. E hai ragione. È tremenda quando ci si mette. Ancora adesso per quanto tenti di essere cortese con me e si veda che mi vuole ancora bene mi tratta con una freddezza che mi ha dimostrato solo quando ha creduto che io stessi giocando con i sentimenti di Harry al quarto anno!"

Ah! Ma allora non era solo per Wesleyuccio che ci era rimasta male! Era per Molly! Il cuore di Severus si fece leggero come una piuma. Stava di nuovo schizzando verso il cielo.

**27) DEFINISCI: NOI.**

Mentre preparavano una cena veloce da consumare prima di andare a dormire finalmente Severus ed Hermione si decisero ad affrontare lo spinoso problema del ritorno a Hogwarts.

Dopo un'ora di discussione avevano escluso una storia completamente clandestina per via delle innumerevoli spie di Silente in giro per il castello, ma avevano anche concordato che non era una cosa da far sapere a tutti.

"Potrei cambiare scuola. Beauxbatons non sembra così male e Durmstrang dicono sia migliorata parecchio dopo la caduta di Voldemort"

Disse Hermione con scarsissima convinzione

"Primo: non ti permetterò mai di andare in una scuola piena di figli di Mangiamorte. Secondo: non ti permetterò mai di andare in una scuola così vicina a quello scimmione di Krum. Terzo: non avrebbe senso che tu cambiassi scuola perché saremmo da capo dal momento che le scuole di magia non danno il permesso agli studenti di allontanarsi per più di qualche ora se non per motivi familiari ed è evidente che io non sono tuo parente!"

Hermione sghignazzò

"E così tu non mi permetti di fare questo e di fare quello…ti sei accorto che sono maggiorenne e che non puoi obbligarmi a fare niente?"

Severus si accigliò e fece per ribattere stizzito ma Hermione come al solito lo interruppe

"Se ammettessi che sei geloso e che ti mancherei se fossi così lontana sarebbe più carino da parte tua!"

Severus alzò il sopracciglio con fare indignato. Geloso? Sentire la mancanza di quella ragazzina impertinente e petulante?

"Oh, tranquillo- fece lei sventolando la mano per aria in una fedelissima quanto irritante imitazione di lui- non pretendo certo che ti sbilanci così tanto! Comunque hai ragione, non riusciremmo mai a vederci se cambiassi scuola."

"Potrei dare le dimissioni e potremmo trovarci a Hogsmade"

Hermione fece una smorfia

"Uhmpf…i pomeriggi a Hogsmade non sono tanto frequenti e tu finiresti con l'odiarmi perché a causa mia avresti rinunciato al tuo lavoro. So quanto lo ami e sarebbe davvero troppo"

Severus non lo diede a vedere ma si sentì piuttosto sollevato. Hermione aveva ragione- di nuovo!-, lui amava il suo lavoro e amava Hogwarts. Non era pronto a rinunciare a tutto per lei. Diamine! Nessuno sano di mente sarebbe stato pronto dopo un giorno! Riflettendoci nessuno sano di mente si sarebbe lanciato in una relazione dopo un giorno. Ancora peggio: nessuno sano di mente avrebbe considerato una giornata tra le lenzuola e qualche chiacchera una relazione! Eppure nessuno dei due si era posto il problema

"Hermione?"

"Sì?"

"Ma noi…cosa siamo?"

La domanda rimase sospesa nell'aria per un bel po' mentre lei lo fissava un po' smarrita. Severus sapeva di avere sul volto la stessa identica espressione. Ma che gli era preso? Doveva per forza porla, quella domanda? E se lei si fosse resa conto all'improvviso che non erano niente? Ma poi lei rispose, un po' incerta

"Cosa siamo? Non lo so. So cosa vorrei che diventassimo. Ma al momento non so."

Severus si sentì un po' deluso, anche se non capiva bene il perché. Non si aspettava una risposta secca tipo: "Siamo fidanzati!". E non ci aveva neppure sperato in realtà. Ma si sentiva perso. Non gli piaceva non poter dare un nome a quello che c'era tra loro. Gli sembrava che tutto ciò che non avesse una definizione fosse meno reale.

Hermione riprese, lentamente, studiando le parole

"Credo che possiamo _definirci_ amanti, per ovvi motivi. Ma non è solo questo. Credo che si possa dire che siamo due persone che desiderano conoscersi. Che desiderano davvero conoscersi e che si stanno scoprendo piano piano, che si stanno studiando. Abbiamo bruciato diverse tappe, ma d'altra parte non c'era altro modo per noi per renderci conto di volerci conoscere a vicenda. Voglio dire, non è che da un giorno con l'altro potevo saltar su dicendo: "Ehy professore! Credo che noi due si sia anime affini. Ti va di conoscermi?"…e tu sicuramente non avresti mai e poi mai ammesso che mi trovavi interessante. Forse fino a ieri non lo avresti mai detto nemmeno a te stesso!"

Severus sobbalzò leggermente, colpito sul vivo. Quella ragazza gli leggeva davvero dentro!

"Comunque in definitiva al momento siamo solo un uomo e una donna che provano abbastanza interesse l'uno per l'altra da buttarsi in una relazione clandestina ignorando diverse centinaia di regole scolastiche e no."

Eccola di nuovo, la piccola Caposcuola! Ma tralasciava qualcosa

"Sai, non ci sono regole che vietino relazioni tra professori e studenti della scuola."

Un sorrisetto malizioso gli piegò un angolo della bocca mentre si chinava verso di lei, strofinandole il naso sulla guancia, facendola ridere

"Dai! Abbiamo un enorme problema da risolvere! "

Severus la ignorò, aspirando il profumo dei suoi capelli. Problemi? Che problemi potevano esistere tra quella massa morbida e scompigliata che sapeva di gelsomino?

"Severus!"

L'uomo sbuffò, allontanandosi a malincuore dalla sua estasi olfattiva

"Va bene, va bene! Prima i compiti e poi si gioca"

Hermione rise ancora alla battuta

"Comunque- continuò lui- dicevo sul serio, non ci sono regole di quel tipo. Siamo pochi nella comunità magica e tendiamo a non proibire alcun tipo di relazione tra i maghi e le streghe, purchè siano entrambi consenzienti e maggiorenni."

"Vero, ma nel Regolamento Scolastico della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts c'è un intero capitolo riguardante le relazioni interpersonali professori/studenti"

"Sai anche la pagina?"

Chiese lui sarcastico

"No, ma conosco il capitolo e, guarda caso- disse dirigendosi ai piedi del letto dove giaceva la sua preziosissima borsetta- ho il libro con me."

Ed estrasse un pesante librone rilegato in cuoio recante lo stemma della scuola e il titolo impresso a grandi e dorati caratteri svolazzanti. Severus scoppiò a ridere. Non poteva davvero farne a meno! Chi si porterebbe in giro il regolamento scolastico _fuori_ dalla scuola?

Quando si riprese la guardò e dovette davvero controllarsi per evitare di scoppiare a ridere di nuovo: Hermione lo fissava da sopra il libro aperto con il sopracciglio alzato (cosa che gli ricordava in modo inquietante sé stesso) e le labbra ridotte ad una linea sottilissima (cosa che gli ricordava, in maniera ancora più inquietante, la McGranitt).

"Ne hai ancora per molto?"

Gli chiese con tono piatto

"Che dice il libro?"

Evidentemente la sua ilarità traspariva ancora da tono perché il sopracciglio di Hermione aveva assunto un'altezza davvero notevole e piuttosto preoccupante. Non fidandosi della propria voce rimase in silenzio a guardarla con espressione neutra finché lei, con un'ultima occhiataccia, non riprese a sfogliare il librone. Quando trovò la pagina e il passo che cercava lesse a voce alta

" […]_Restano comunque vietate tutte le relazioni di natura sentimentale/carnale tra i professori e gli alunni che ancora intrattengono una relazione accademica._[…]"

"In altre parole finché io sono il tuo insegnante di Pozioni tu non potrai essere altro che una mia alunna."

"Esattamente. Finché tu sarai…"

Hermione si bloccò a metà frase, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e la bocca semi aperta

"Hermione?"

Severus era un po' perplesso. Che le prendeva ora?

Lei si voltò di scatto verso di lui, gli occhi luccicanti di eccitazione

"Severus! Finché sarai il mio professore non potrai essere altro!"

"Non mi pare una cosa così positiva"

Fece lui cupo, sempre più perplesso

"Ma non capisci? Io non frequenterò più le tue lezioni!"

"Hermione ma sei impazzita? Non puoi buttare tutto al vento così!"

Severus iniziava a pensare che la ragazza non fosse del tutto a posto.

"No, certo che no! Ma i M.A.G.O. possono essere dati anche in forma privata! Ricordi Jocelyne Bennet?"

"Chi?"

"Joce…oh, non importa! Quella ragazza ebbe un problema di salute che la costrinse a letto per metà anno scolastico. Alla fine però si riprese e decise di dare i MA.G.O. da privatista insieme al resto dei suoi compagni per non dover ripetere l'anno fuori corso!"

Severus cominciava a capire

"Ma puoi sostenere un solo esame da privatista?"

"Credo di sì, aspetta…"

E riprese a sfogliare febbrilmente il librone mordicchiandosi concentrata il labbro. Era carina così. L'aveva vista diverse volte fare ricerche a quel modo, sfogliando libri su libri dimentica del mondo che la circondava. Si accorse che l'aveva vista fare diverse cose. O meglio. L'aveva osservata fare diverse cose. Si ricordò di una giornata in particolare, quando lei era al sesto anno. Era primavera inoltrata e lei si era fatta convincere dallo Stupido Duo a fare una passeggiata, nonostante lei volesse studiare. Passeggiavano tutti e tre nel parco, ignari che di lì a poche settimane avrebbero visto il mondo crollare tra le mani del Signore Oscuro. Lei aveva strizzato gli occhi quando erano usciti nel giardino per via della luce intensa. Poi aveva allungato il viso verso il cielo con gli occhi chiusi a ricevere la carezza del sole di metà Maggio sul viso, sorridendo beata sotto la carezza del sole. Non era successo niente di così particolare quel giorno, ma Severus ricordava di aver desiderato per un brevissimo istante di poter fare in modo che lei vivesse per sempre così, senza pensieri in una bella giornata di primavera.

"Trovato!"

Severus si riscosse con un sussulto. Per un istante gli aveva ricordato Silente ubriaco e il suo stramaledetto piano!

Hermione non se ne accorse e lesse

" […]_nel caso in cui per forza di cause maggiori uno studente non potesse frequentare uno o più corsi gli sarà concesso di sostenere gli esami a fine anno, siano essi G.U.F.O. o M.A.G.O. insieme agli altri studenti del suo corso. In questo caso lo studente, sia esso minorenne o maggiorenne, dovrò nominare un tutor che lo possa seguire nei suoi studi per motivi di sicurezza._ […]"

Si guardarono. Avevano una soluzione. Ora bisognava solo convincere il resto del mondo, se non ad accettare la loro relazione, almeno a non linciarli.


End file.
